Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!
by changeofheart505
Summary: What happens when the cast of all the Yugioh! series fall into my clutches. A sweet, innocent game of truth or dare anyone? All truth and dares are welcomed. My OC's will be appearing on occasion. Have fun! PM me your ToD! Additional games will be played! Now featuring Harry Potter and TMNT! And BTW, if you have any games you wanna see us play, let me know, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The ultimate game!

Sakura: *in her room, at her super awesome home in Phoenicia* Wow, I just keep on getting better and better, *is currently playing virtual volley-ball, when a portal opens.*

Yugioh characters from all series: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yugi: I fell on something.

Jaden: Not something, someone!

Yugi: Sorry!

Syrus: Where are we?

Aster: I don't know, but why am I looking in a mirror? That makes me look like a girl?

Jack: Why am I here?

Katori: Why are we here? *looks at her hand* I BROKE MY NAIL!

Sakura: *looks up, and squeals loudly* Hi! I'm Sakura Yami, changeofheart505! Welcome to my humble abode!

Aster: Why do you look like me? With wings?

Yami Sakura: Because it's how she is. Last week it was Malik blond in the style of Ayu from Kanon.

Yusei: Who're you?

Sakura: Yami Sakura, but because we have a Yami already, she'll be Sakura, and I'll be Kura, 'kay?

Everyone: Ooookkkaaayy…

Yami: I can't believe she's doing this to us.

Sakura: What? *bats eyes innocently*

Everyone: *backs away*

Sakura: *pouting* Meanies!

Bakura: Oh, boo hoo!

Yami Sakura: *glares at them all as they back away once more*

Sakura: Well, this all for the first chapter. Send in your truths and/or dares. Feel free to do whatever you want, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Sakura: Okay, here's how this will play out, I didn't mention this last time, but all dares/truths are to be PM to me, also dialogue will look like this, name:…, got it? Anything in between is random thought from me, Sakura Yami! Or part of the story, maybe both depending on how you look at it. Not all Yugioh characters will be used, I'll allow them to come in if they have to do something embarrassing, or answer something embarrassing. Good! Now, let's begin!**

Chapter 2: Getting to know each other's names.

Kura smiled, and looked at the sleeping "guests," she had. She looked over at Sakura, her yami, and both smirked.

Kura: One…

Sakura: Dos… (spanish for 2)

Sakura & Kura: Trois! (French for 3)

They lit a pot of firecrackers, waking everyone up. They looked around, and saw the two smiling girls before them. They groaned and fell over, anime style.

Kura: O_O* okay… since, we got no dares/truths-

Everyone but Kura and Sakura: YAY!

Kura: we will introduce ourselves, since, you don't all know each other, so we start with the awesome authoresses, then Yugi-tachi, then the GX crew, the Team 5Ds, and finally Zexal, got it?

Everyone but Sakura and Kura: Yes ma'am…

They look at the two girls. Kura had the same hair and eyes as Aster, only it reached her shoulders blades, and her clothing was similar to Marik's from Battle City. She also whore Jack's trench coat. Sakura, on the other hand, had hair like Ryou's, her eyes were paler than Kura's, she wore something like what Akiza wears while she's turbo dueling, and both had a pendant on their necks, a half heart with the words "Destiny" and "Fate" written on them in ancient Egyptian. They also had a millennium item, each. The Millennium Band, and the Millennium Chocker.

Kura: Okay, I'm Sakura Yami, and she's Yami Sakura, for the sake of things, I'll just be called Kura, and my dark will be Sakura.

Atem: I'm Atem.

Yami: Yami Mouto.

Yugi: Yugi Mouto. Nice to meet ya!

Everyone stares at the "triplets" wondering which is the true King of Games. But, then again, they're the same person, right? (A/n HA! They'll never find out!) Then looked at the rest of the Yugi-tachi.

Joey: Joey Wheeler.

Serenity: Serenity Wheeler.

Tea: Tea Gardner.

Tristan: Trsitan Taylor

Duke: Duke Devlin.

Suddenly, Justin Timberlakes, "Sexy back," started to play. (A/n I'm not joking! Check out the abridged series, you'll see it's his theme song!)

Mai: Mai Valentine.

she winked, and a bunch of the boys, mostly Joey, started to swoon over her, and her "boobies." (A/N Again, not joking! LK joke!)

Ryou: Ryou Bakura.

Bakura: Bakura.

Akefia: Theif King Bakura, but the stupid Authoresses made me change ot to Akefia.

Said Authoresses looked shocked, and pretended to cry. The Yugioh characters rolled their eyes. Again, they stared, at the "triplets," two looked evil, one looked innocent. But then again, it's the quiet ones you have to look out for. Or was the it the loud ones? Meh, they'll find out soon enough.

Seto: Seto Kaiba, just call me Kaiba.

Seth: High Preist Seth.

Now there were twins? What else is new?!

Mokuba: Mokuba Kiaba.

Sakura: GX crew now.

They turned to the GX crew, who blinked at the sudden attention they had. Talk about awkward moment…

Jaden: Jaden Yuki!

Haou: The Supreme King Haou.

Not again with the twins! Only, one looked evil, the other...well…hyper.

Jesse: Jesse Anderson

Alexis: Alexis Rhodes. And he's my brother Atticus.

Atticus: HI!

Aster: Aster Phoenix-HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!

Kura had attached herself to her bishie, and shook her head. She opened her eyes, and they turned a brilliant ocean blue. Aster pushed her, but she wouldn't budge, the others tried to pry her off, but nothing. She refused to move, so Aster groaned, and let her hold on. It was an awkward moment for him, and his friends laughing, and the blush on his face didn't help at all.

Zane: *smirking* Zane Truesdale.

He went to the goth side along with Chazz!

Chazz: HEY! Oh, right, I'm The Chazz!

Ego much? Was what everyone thought when he said that.

Blair: Blair Flannigan.

Bastion: Bastion Misawa. (A/n Is that his lst name?)

Syrus: Syrus Truesdale.

He and Yugi look the same in height, wonder who's taller?

Crowler: Dr. Vellian Crowler. (A/n Is that how you spell it?)

Was that a girl? No, it looks kind of like a guy, maybe a he-she? Seriously, the hair, clothing, and purple lipstick, total girl! PFFFT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hassleberry: Tyranno Hassleberry!

Pfft! That sounds, sort of funny! (A/n Sorry Hassleberry fans!)

Axel: Axel Broady.

Like the thing from my old science class? Who comes up with these names?!

Jim: Jim, and this here is Shirley.

Everyone but the GX crew and Sakura and Kura backed away at the sight of the crocodile. Shirley bore her teeth, and they paled when they saw something in between them.

Kura: Team 5Ds!

Yusei: Yusei Fudo.

Jack: Jack Atlas.

Atlas? Like the book?

Akiza: Akiza.

Crow: Crow.

HA! He's a bird!

Leo: Leo, and she's my twin sister.

Now we have someone named after a horoscope! HA!

Luna: I'm Luna.

the spanish word for moon, LUNA! ^_^

Twins, again, and fraternally identical… weird….

Trudge: Trudge.

Oh no! It's the guy who beat up little Yugi! (Yugi: HEY!)

Carly: Carly.

She looked at Jack, and wishe she could tell him how she felt, but then she looked at Crow, she had feelings for him now too.

Bruno: Bruno.

Sakura: Zexal!

Yuma: I'm Yuma.

Kotori: Kotori.

Shark: Shark.

Like the animal from the aquarium? PFFT!

Kaito: Kaito.

That sound close to kite. His new nickname!

Astral: Astral.

Sakura: Now, we know each other's names, later we'll find out our hobbies, favorite foods, movies, etc. until then, review! And send in your truth/dares, and special requests for guests! We wait for all! once we get some revies, or dares/truths, chapters will be much better. Until then, Au revoir! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Sakura: HI! Well, here's chapter 3! And please PM me your dares/truths! *does puppy dog eyes***

Chapter 3: Insane hostesses & new Items!

Kura and Sakura looked at their guests. None were talking to the others, only those they knew. It was pathetic.

Kura: Yami, let's do something about this…

Sakura: Okay!

The two walked up to Yugi-tachi, and tapped Joey, Yugi, Seto, Yami and Atem on the shoulders. The guys looked up at them, really annoyed, but then really scared, because both were smiling like crazy… crazier than Marik. They figured the two girls would leave them alone if they followed, like that was going to happen. Kura had then left them in the basement. Joey started to think bad things. Really bad things… then…

Jack: WATCH IT! YOU LITTLE WITCH!

Yusei: HEY! WATCH IT!

Jaden: AAAAHHH! WE'RE GONNA BE MOLESTED!

Kura: NO YOU'RE NOT! RA DAMMIT!

The three new comers glared at their hostesses, who just smiled. They ran off and came back later. Soon, the basement was full of people who didn't know each other. Talk about your awkward situations…

Kura: Okay people, listen up! We, meaning Sakura and I, have been talking, and we think you guys need to know each other a bit more, okay?

They nodded, scared of what they might do. Sakura pulled out the Millennium Band, and put it on her head. Yami gulped. He hated that item more than he hated the spirit of the Ring… scratch that, there's nothing he hates more than the spirit of the Ring. Kura took out the Millennium Chocker, and put it on. Bakura gulped this time. That item had cost him so much trouble… the two identical girls smirked.

Sakura: With the Millennium Band and Chocker, we can do anything we want to you. BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But… because we like you, we'll only make you chibis… and maybe introduce your female/male sides. Now, we're playing sports! Oh, and before you ask, no dares/truths. Well, not yet. Maybe tomorrow, if we can come up with some. BUAHAHAHAAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Several people groaned. Why sports? They dueled to get away with things like that. It's the only reason some of them suck at gym… not to mention having to bunny hop several miles… (A/n I'm not joking. I saw this on youtube. Seriously! In season 0, Jou and Yuugi have to bunny hop for talking in gym. XD) Sakura and Kura lead them to their yard. It was huge! There was a giant pool, several courts, including basketball, tennis, badmiton, etc. There were also several fields, soccer, football, you name it. They followed Kura and Sakura to the soccer field. It was several miles away from the house, so they ran. Syrus, Yugi, and Mokuba complaining on how they were short, and for the rest to slow down. Hassleberry, team 5Ds, Jaden, Aster, Kaiba, Zane, Jesse and the rest of them taller/atheletic ones, continued to run. Finally they made it... to the other side of the whole damn yard.

Kura: Soccer. Get into teams… no wait! I'll pick them!

They gulped, wondering why these girls were so strange. Eventually, the teams and plays were like this. (A/n I know that it's 11 to a team, but work with me here, I'm not a sporty type of girl.)

Team Kura

Kura- midfielder

Aster Phoenix- forward

Atem- forward

Yusei Fudo- midfielder

Seto Kaiba- goalie

Kotori- fullback

Joey Wheeler- forward

Tristan Taylor- midfielder

Alexis Rhodes- goalkeeper

Syrus Truesdale- fullback

Akiza- midfielder

Akefia Tozouku- midfielder

Team Sakura

Sakura- midfielder

Bakura- forward

Jim "Crocodile" Cook- fullback

Zane Truesdale- goalkeeper

Jack Atlas- goalie

Yami Mouto- forward

Yuma- fullback

Duke Devlin- forward

Atticus Rhodes- midfielder

Tea Gardner- midfielder

Crow- midfielder

Shark- midfielder

The others were back up, and cheerleaders for both teams. Kura and Sakura were team captains. Yami looked at Aster, who seemed to look back at him with equal force. Yami noticed the silver and blue uniform, then looked at himself, he had a red and gold uniform. Everyone but Jack and Kaiba had the same thing. The goalies wore black and green (Kura's team) and black and purple (Sakura's team.) He smirked when he saw the girls were slapping the boys who stared for too long. He never played soccer, but he'd seen it on T.V. how hard could it be?

**Sakura: Next time, we begin the true games. If you want me to write a fic on how the soccer game went, PM me, or tell me in you reviews. **_**AND PM ME YOUR TRUTH/DARES!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Sakura: YAY! I'm back baby!**

**Yami Sakura: And you were where exactly? **

**Sakura: On Christmas break. Now let's get going! This chapter will be short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh series… or any other anime I might toss in.**

Chapter 4: The game begins

Sakura looked at the others as they slowly backed away from a singing Kura. She had gotten her first review/ ToDs, so yeah, everyone was creeped out.

Kura: To my first reviewer to this fic thank you so much! Now let's see…

Joey looked up and kept praying he wouldn't be picked. Sakura smirked, looking over at the original Yugioh gang, AKA Yugitasahi. They noticed her eyes on them and gulped. Everyone started to back away again. Suddenly, Kura spoke again.

Kura: This is from roseangel1608 and Ray, Rose's yami.

Truths

Atem: What was it like being pharaoh?

Mokuba: What is it like to always be kidnapped?

Bakura and Akefia: Are you the same person or different people?

Dares

Marik (Yami): stand on your head while singing twinkle twinkle little star

Seto, Yami, Joey-

Joey: FUCK!

Kura: continuing… I think she meant Ryou and Marik, because I have no idea who Royu and Mark are… stupid typos… I think… I'm not trying to be mean here (A/N honestly, I'm not!)

Ryou and Marik: dress up as your favorite duel monsters.

Thanks again you two! ^_^

The Yugioh gang looked at each other. Mokuba shoved Atem forwards, and the Pharaoh growled at the fact his friends/allies/enemies were all being cowards. He sighed, and put a hand on his chin considering the question.

Atem: I would have to say it had its ups and downs. Especially when someone's constantly on your back.

He glared at Akefia and Seth, both just smirked.

Atem: Anyways, I would say being a Pharaoh may have been fun, but it was also tiring with those tow. Especially him…

He pointed at Akefia. Mokuba gulped, and stood up. He paced for a moment before answering.

Mokuba: I have to say, it's tiring at times. But my kidnappers treat me well. I mean Pegasus took me on a picnic, Marik gave me pizza, Noah gave me doughnuts, and they all let me watch SpongeBob, so tiring, but not so bad. You get used to it after 2042 times.*

He sat down, ignoring the look on his brother's face. Akefia and Bakura stood, not bothered by the question. Had it been something else, maybe…

Akefia: Well, to be honest, with three of us running around, even the fans have trouble keeping up. (A/N YAY FOR LK!)

Bakura: But we consider ourselves the same person, but at the same time, different people.

Everyone was confused.

Akefia: Put it this way, we steal, maim, kill and do whatever we want for a living, right?

A nod.

Bakura: The difference is that I'm more of modern day thief, while he's an ancient thief. We have different styles, but we have fun doing it. Not to mention, I'm much more sexier.

Yami: Yeah right, everyone knows I'm the sex God…

He and Akefia got into a fist fight with Yami.

Marik was laughing until he remembered his dare.

Marik: THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THAT RA DAMNED DARE!

Kura: YOU HAVE TO WHETER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! ~huff puff~

Marik gulped, and did the dare.

Marik~ standing on his head~: Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!

In the dark blue sky so deep  
Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes  
Til the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are!

Everyone was laughing extremely hard at this. Marik grumbled and quickly got back on his feet. Yami, Seto, Joey, Ryou and Marik all walked up.

Joey: WHY ME?!

Sakura: Suck it up!

In a flash all of them were dressed as their favorite monsters.

Joey~ As the Flames Swordsman~: Aww man! This is just like that time I dreamt Yugi and Bakura were in a duel, and Bakura turned us into cosplayers!*

Bakura: That wasn't a dream you idiot…

He looked at Ryou, who, of course, was the Change of Heart. Yami was Magician of Black Chaos (A/N I don't know his favorite card, but since Yugi's the dark Magician, I just chose this.) Marik and Seto, with the help of Kura and Sakura, were Ra and the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Seto: How long do I have to wear this?

Marik: quick question, do I look any sexier to you dressed like this.

Kura's mouth dropped, and she started to drool. Sakura slapped her head, and Marik took her gauging as a yes. Sakura snapped her fingers and the costumes were gone.

Kura: Well, that's it for now. The original cast of Yugioh suffered this time. Will Gx, 5Ds, or Zexal be next? Or will the ToDs continue for a long time?

**Sakura: Done! Yes! Please review! Or PM me! All ToDs are allowed! I will also accept other games you wish to see the Yugioh casts to play! JA NE!**

***Both of these are from Yugioh abridged.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: I, Sakura Yami, do not own a thing but the idea for this fic!**

Chapter 5: Not us again!

Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura gulped as they were cornered by a hyper Kura. She looked extremely happy for some reason. The reason, her_ good_ friend chibiAsterPhoenix456 had sent some dares and truths. And by the way she was looking at them, it couldn't be good.

Kura: I have some good news guys!

Everyone else: What?

Sakura: We got another review from chibiAsterPhoenix456

Aster: Why do I have the feeling you know each other…

Kura: WE DO! ^_^

Zane: Just read it…

Sakura: Okay, from chibiAsterPhoenix456, we have this:

**Dares**

**Yami and Bakura have to french each other for ten minutes.**

**Truths**

**Yugi does everyone really mistake you for a baby panda?  
Ryou have you ever had sex with Bakura?**

Kura: Well, Yami, Bakura? We're waiting…

Yami and Bakura glared at each other. Although if you looked closely, you could see both were blushing madly. They leaned in as Kura started her stopwatch. Everyone expected them to stop after the ten minutes, but…

_ONE HOUR_ LATER

Kura took out her camera and kept on taking pictures.

Yami: Is our time up yet?

Kura shook her head, but was laughing.

Sakura: It's been up. Little miss yaoi here wanted to see how long you'd go…

Bakura: WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR AN HOUR?!

Bakura had looked at the clock in the room. Indeed, they had done their dare for an hour. Both glared at Kura, who eeped and dove behind Sakura.

Yugi: Well… no, it's something LK made up, but now… almost everyone does and I sometimes use that to my advantage…

Kura: How?

Yugi: I… can't say…

Ryou: I… uh…

Sakura: Just answer Ry-ry.

Ryou: yes, several times… and I… liked it each time…

Kura: KAWAI! YAOI!

Ryou ran off with Kura following him. The others were relieved that it was over. Or was it?

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this fic.**

Kura smiled and grinned like a loon. Everyone backed away from the insane girl. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat next to Kura who was reading a new review from a certain friend of hers. She laughed remember putting something in a certain silvered haired individual's drink last night and watched him drink it all.

Aster: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHH!

Jaden: Hey Aster what's- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kura gave out an evil laugh as Jaden ran out. He pointed to the door where he and his friends sleep. Everyone, confused, well almost everyone, Kura and Sakura were still grinning like loons, walked in. what they saw was shocking. Extremely shocking. In Aster's bed, was a small child with blue eyes and silver hair.

Yusei: No way...

Yugi: Is that…

Zane: It is…

Jesse: Aster?

Aster looked up at them and scowled. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He shied away from the strange people.*His daddy told him not to talk to strangers, so waking up in a strange house, full of weird people and his dad or the D weren't around, he did what any child would. He cried. Zane winced inside at the sight of the tiny Phoenix bawling like a baby… wait he _is_ one. Kura and Sakura walked in with some clothes.

Kura: From chibiAsterPhoenix456 we got this review.

Dares:  
Jaden you have to be Chazz's personal monkey for two hours.  
Aster I want you for uh... to be a chibi for the whole fic!  
Zane you have to make out with chibi Aster! HA! YOU PEDOPHILE!

Truths:  
Atticus do you always carry around that ukulele?  
Syrus do you still love Zane as a brother?  
Hassleberry how did it feel having your leg crushed by rocks and replaced with a dinosaur bone?

Sakura: Thanks Estrella!

Jaden: Wait, monkey?

Chazz: I'm so going to enjoy this…*rubs hands evilly*

Jaden: I'm not…

Alexis: At least we know why Aster's a little kid, but why is he still crying?

Kura: Oh, that's because our Items can make you a chibi, and when we do it, you usually just go back to being a little kid, you don't remember anything that happened after. So to him, this is like a bad dream. A really bad dream since neither the D nor his father is around.

Sakura held up a now dressed chibi Aster. She walked up to Zane and smirked evilly.

Sakura: Do it.

Zane sighed but started to make out with the chibi. It didn't help that Aster tried to poke his eyes out and bit him, very hard. But he did it.

Kura: PEDOPHILE!

Zane: IT WAS A DARE! AND I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DO IT!

Alexis: Where are Chazz and Jaden anyways?

Chazz and Jaden then walked in, with Jaden carrying a bunch of thing on his back like a mule. Everyone stared at them as they walked by. You could hear Jaden begging Chazz for mercy and asking if his time was up yet. Chazz would only laugh and say that this was the best dare Jaden ever had.

Atticus: No, not always. I actually got it during the whole society of light thing.

Syrus: Uh… at first I thought I wouldn't-

Zane glared at his brother, feeling a bit hurt, though he'd never admit it.

Syrus: but now, I'd have to say yes.

Hassleberry: What kind of question is that?

Kura: JUST ASNWER THE RA DAMN QUESTION!

Hassleberry: Alright! Alright! It was painful for one, and cool for another. There! I answered!

He walked out and wasn't seen for a while. Aster fell asleep in Kura's arms, and she took him into her room.

*He's only about five or six here, so a bunch of strangers _is_ scary when your father or step father isn't around. All chibis will be like this.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

The next day, Aster woke up in a different bed. He noticed the arms around him, and turned around.

Aster: AAAAAAAAAHH!  
Kura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Jaden: Why are you yelling?

Sakura: We have another review!

Aster: I'm leaving!

He tried to get up, but a still sleeping Kura, well she woke up for a second to scream, was holding him like a ragdoll. He sighed as the others walked in. He glared at Zane.

Aster: Why'd you have to do that?!

Zane: What?

Aster: You made out with me when I was like five years old!

Everyone blinked. _HE REMEMEBERED? _Okay, that was weird. He glared at everyone. Kura woke up. Sakura handed her a message and a… spoon? Kura smiled and looked at Team 5Ds.

Kura: From chibiAsterPhoenix456 we have this.

Truths:

Jack why did you steal Yusei's Stardust?

Yusei and Akiza do you love each other?

Dares:

Leo make out with Crow!

Crow eat a spoonful of Valentina hot sauce. *hands Sakura a big soup spoon*

Kura: Well Jack?

Jack: I said it before, to get to the top! To be number one!

Kura: Coughegocough!

Akiza: Uh… I like him, yes, but I'm not sure about love…

Yusei: I'm not sure… I guess maybe I do…

Crow: WE HAVE TO WHAT?!

Leo: Why do we have to do it?

Sakura: Because you HAVE to!

Leo and Crow glared at her before having a quick make out session. Shortly afterwards, they wiped their lips as Kura snapped pictures. She headed to the kitchen and had a bottle of hot sauce with her.

Kura: You heard her. Eat… er, drink up!

She held up the soup spoon full of the extra hot red liquid. Crow ate, er drank it quickly and wad red afterwards. He ran into the bathroom as everyone laughed.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

Chapter 8: Peteka part 1

Sakura looked at the very tired Yugioh characters. She smirked as she saw Kura walk out of her room, with purple hair, pale blue eyes and a Yokai Academy girl's uniform. She smiled as she held up what looked like a hockey puck with feathers, and a birdie. Everyone looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes as Sakura brought out a net.

Kura: From Estrella, chibiAsterPhoenix456, we had a review in which she listed a few games we could play. The first was peteka.

She held up the puck with feathers.

Sakura: There are no rules to this game besides only the serving team can win points. So how do we split up?

Kura walked up to a hat, and pulled out four sheets of paper. She read them out loud.

Kura: Team one is Yugi and Joey. Team two is Yuma and Shark.

She held up the birdie.

Kura: You'll hit this birdie with your palm. Keep it as high in the air as you possibly can. Have fun. First to hit twelve points by twenty minutes, wins!

She ran outside with the others following. They reached the volleyball court, where she and Sakura started to set up the net. The others looked as they did. Yugi looked at Joey, who looked back at him. They wondered how long it'll take them to win. Yuma looked at Shark, wondering why they had to be partners. Who knew, they might just argue during the game, and he wanted to win so badly! Finally the net was set and the game began. Both teams began a game of rock papers scissors between Yuma and Yugi. First to serve was team…

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**I own nothing but my OCs, my items, and my plot!**

Chapter 9: Peteka part 2: enter the chibis!

Sakura: Yugi and Joey!

Yugi and Joey looked at each other, deciding to let Joey serve first, seeing how he was taller. They were about to serve when…

Kura: We got another review! From littlekuribohfan we got this:

Dares: Chazz has to be Atticus slave for whole chapter  
Marik has to be a chibi  
Truth: is Jaden in love with Alexis

Sakura: And we just reread our other reviews. So…

CRASH! *loud wailing* They all ran into the shed were the sports equipment was stored. Aster and the Ishtar duo had gone inside to look for the score board. Jaden and Yusei looked at Kura who was smiling. They both had that 'what-are-you-so-happy-about?' look on their faces. Kura pointed to THREE, not one like the review, THREE chibis on the floor. Aster had turned back into a chibi because of an error she had made while doing his dare.

Joey: Uh… maybe we should postpone the game for a while…

Sakura: We weren't sure if the review meant the yami or hikari, so we turned both of them into chibis. As for Aster, Estrella meant the WHOLE fic, but he might have other dares, so I'm changing him back and forth. Depends on my mood.

They all looked at the chibis. Aster held his arms out to Zane, who reluctantly held the small Phoenix in his arms. He remembered the boy who had kissed him, and thought he was fun to mess with. Marik looked around and so did Malik. (Hmm… maybe I should make people vote on what to call the yami and hikari for these two…) They looked at each other, and cried loudly.

Marik and Malik: I WANT ISHIZU/ISIS!

Everyone, but Zane who had his arms full, covered their ears as they bawled. Zane winced when he heard the soft whimpers escape Aster's lips. Great, the child he had made out was going to cry if he didn't do something. He rocked the chibi in his arms as two women ran in. They looked the same, except for the dresses they wore. The one on the left had a very simple dress on the other's looked a bit more fancy.

Isis: MALIK?  
Ishizu: MARIK?

Marik/Malik: SISTER!*loud wails*

Everybody winced as Atticus seemed to realize his and Chazz's dare. He grinned like a loon and dragged Chazz to who knows where. He would have fun. They came back with Chazz carrying a ton of things, so many that he couldn't see. At all…

CRASH! He ran into Jaden who was blushing. Damn! He just hoped he'd say no for the question he had received.

Jaden: Uh… well… I-I-I… m-may-b-be…

Aster looked at him, then at Alexis, they say children and animals have a good sense of things* and hit him with a golf club.

Jaden: OW! Aster! What was that for?!

Zane: Just get it over with Yuki. We don't want to wait around.

Atticus walked back in, with Chazz following behind him, carrying a bunch of musical instruments. Chazz's knees buckled and he fell down the stairs into the shed's basement.* He growled and yelped when Atticus sprayed his face with a water gun.

Atticus: BAD SLAVE! BAD!

Everybody else: O.o?

Marik and Malik were their respected sister's arms. They had fallen asleep but woke up in time to hear Jaden's confession.

Jaden: I love Alexis!

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**I own nothing but my OCs, my items, and my plot! And BTW, the Ishtar's have joined our fun!**

LAST TIME!

Marik and Malik are chibis, so is Aster. And we get a confession…

Jaden: I love Alexis!

NOW!

Chapter 10: it's Zexal's turn

Everyone, especially Alexis and Chazz, stared at the brunette. Alexis blushed deeply while several people held back an outraged Chazz. Kura and Sakura smiled as Atticus sprayed him with a water gun. One from Nerf, (I don't own Nerf! And do they make water guns?) And it was a big one. He sputtered for a while as the chibis laughed and everyone else looked amused. He growled at them.

Chazz: I thought I was only his slave for the last chapter!

Kura: You were, but it was like half of the time you were supposed to be his slave, so you're his slave for most of this chapter. ^_^

Chazz: NOOOOOOOO!

He was dragged away by Atticus, who was muttering something about a blind date for his sister. Everyone watched as he piled things onto Chazz's back, kind of the way Chazz did to Jaden not too long ago. Anyways, back to the game.

Sakura: From chibiAsterPhoenix456, we have this:

Dares:  
Yuma dress like Mary from Mary had a little lamb.  
Shark swim with your name sake.  
Truths  
Astral how does it feel to live with Yuma?

Kura: Well…

Yuma looked shocked at his dare as everyone he knew laughed. He growled and walked into a changing room. He came back out wearing a pink and baby blue frilly dress and a pink bonnet. He held a baby blue staff in his right hand and just for an added kick, Sakura brought out her and Kura's pet lamb, Felicity. Yuma's eyes twitched as the lamb was handed over to him. His usual red and blue/black hair was hidden by a curly gold wig. Shark laughed the loudest until he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone choked on it and when it cleared, Shark was in a tank filled with great whites. Now it was Yuma's turn to laugh as Shark swam away from the sharks. He swam about four laps before Sakura let him back out. It was at that moment that Atticus and Chazz reappeared. Chazz was struggling to hold up a small model of the Eiffel Tower, as Atticus piled on MORE things. He looked at Kura as she smiled in amusement.

Astral: It has been odd at times, but I have grown to like being with Yuma.

Yuma smiled as the dress he wore disappeared.

Kura: Ok, so do you want to continue our game of Peteka, or do you want to eat first?

Chibis: EAT FIRST! EAT FIRST!

Everyone laughed at their antics.

Zane: Shouldn't you turn them back now?

He looked annoyed with Aster, who had decided to use him as a climbing post. Kura frowned but nodded. She took the chibis away and put them into separate rooms. She snapped her fingers and they walked out back to normal. Aster smirked at Zane.

Aster: You know, Zaney, I actually had fun using you as my own personal tree…

Zane growled as Chazz and Atticus entered once again. Chazz looked at Alexis and Jaden, who were having a French meal under the Eiffel Tower.

Kura: Okay Chazz your time is up…

Chazz whooped and ran away from Atticus. Everyone looked at him as he did. They shrugged and went to go get some snacks.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Thanks to all you have reviewed and are reading this! Have a cookie! *tosses cookies out* I'm hoping to end this at 100 chapters, 50 being the minimum. This chapter is split in 2. So not all reviews will be answered right away!**

Chapter 11: The fun continues part 1

Kura: smiled at everyone as they covered their ears. Several cries were heard, and nobody wanted to know who got turned into a chibi this time. She held up her tablet and cleared her throat.

Kura: We got a lot more reviews. I'll list them off.

1

More, i don't know any cool dares tho :'(

Kura: That's okay, if you wanna ask questions, or request a game to play, tell us and we'll do it.

tomica44  
Truth:Chazz,do you like someone,if so,who is it?  
Tori,do you like Yuma?  
Dare:Yugi has to duel Atticus in an ante duel!

YugiohGXgenius

Truths:Seto,were you always so mean ?  
Yugi,how come whenever you summoned a god card,spells,traps and effects could be activated?

Dares:Atem has to kiss Tea  
Mokuba,Seto and Joey each have to quote 3 lines from YGOTAS  
Zane,Chazz,Ishizu,Isis and Bakura each have to be chibis for three chapters

BrooklynRage

How come Mai and Joey like each other,yet Mai is way older than him?

BlackRoseMotor

Dare:All original yugioh characters have to turn in a chibi dressed up as a pokemon  
Truth:how the heck did Marik know how Twinkle twinkle little star goes?

chibiAsterPhoenix456

Estrella: I loves this! Everyone has to sing Surfing Bird! Lol!  
Tsu: Also, dance off!  
Both: Byebye!

Sakura: O.O Wow, that's a lot, so we answered the first, so the next up is… I think we should make Chazz normal for a sec so he can answer.

There was a flash and Chazz was forced out of his room. Reading his dare he frowned.

Chazz: It WAS Alexis…

He stormed off, grumbling about dumb Slifer Slackers and about a certain girl with long dark hair… there was another flash and a group of chibis walked out. They all looked scared, which was a comical sight to most of the people there. The people who had fallen victim this time, were Zane, Chazz, Bakura, Ishizu, and Isis. Tori looked at Yuma and bit her lips.

Tori: A-a little…

Yuma smiled and moved closer to her. Yugi looked at his dare, and looked at Atticus.

Yugi: An ante duel?

Kura: Okay, this one will have to wait until I get a good hold on duels, and figure out what an ante duel is… man I gotta get back on track!

They all turned to Kaiba, who smirked and leaned in. everyone leaned in as well.

Seto: I'm not saying.

They all fell backwards and Sakura looked at him. In a flash, Mokuba was turned into a puppy. Seto growled at the sight.

Seto: Fine! I think everyone below me is a loser. Nobodies who can't step up to the plate.

Everyone stared as Mokuba turned back into a human.

Yugi: I don't know… they're GOD cards, and most of the time it's Yami who uses the God cards, not me. But, maybe it's just a coincidence, or a secret ability. *shrugs* I'll give a better explanation one I can think of one.

Sakura walked out and came back in with Felicity. Yuma backed away as the lamb walked over to him. She smiled at Atem, who looked at Tea. He wasn't the kind to fall for weird friendship preaching girls.

Atem: I refuse to do it! I have my eyes on someone else, and it isn't a girl!

**REVIEW! Part 2 will be out soon! And who is Atem crushing on? Yes, this will contain yaoi!**


	12. Chapter 12

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our OCs who shall appear sometime in the near future.**

_LAST TIME!_

_Atem:I refuse to do it! I have my eyes on someone else, and it isn't a girl!_

Chapter 12: The fun continues part 2

Everyone stared at him in shock. He was GAY?! Well… that was new. They all wondered who it could be. Joey, Mokuba and Seto wondered what they were supposed to say.

Kura: Here! Read this!

She held out three cards, and they each took the one with their names.

Mokuba: Big brother! Is it time for my cameo yet?!

Seto: Screw the rules! I have money!

Joey: We were trying to sleep! Honestly this why I hate blond people!

Mokuba: To the Mokuba Mobile!

Seto: My brother's being held hostage, but I don't really feel like running, so I'm just going to walk briskly towards Pegasus's castle. Besides, he's probably okay.

Joey: Brooklyn Rage!

Mokuba: Bulbasaur!

Seto & Joey: SHUT UP MOKUBA!

Kura and Sakura were on the floor, literally, laughing their asses off. Mai looked shocked at the 'accusation.'

Mai: I'm only 18!

Kura: Sure you are, we all know you're in your 20s.

Mai huffed and turned away.

Mai: Alright! Alright! I like my men young! There! I said it!

Joey blushed as he muttered under his breath. Everyone looked at them.

Joey: I like my women older…

Everyone was weirded out. Talk about ironic! There was another flash as all the original YGO characters who weren't chibis turned into chibis. Another flash and they were all pokemon. Kura giggled as she held Ryou. Here's the order of what they were.

Yugi: Pichu

Yami: Pikachu

Atem: Raichu

Joey: Cyndaquil

Seto: Charizard

Seth: Dragonite

Mokuba: Ninetales

Malik: Shuppet

Marik: Duskull

Isis: Eevee

Ishizu: Bellossom

Ryou: Vulpix

Bakura: Houndor

Akefia: Houndoom

Tea Gardner: Skitty

Duke Devlin: Spearow

Tristan Taylor: Ninjask

Serenity Wheeler: Roselia

Mai Valentine: Beautifly

Sakura: Don't ask why we chose these pokemon, we honestly don't know why… and Marik?

Marik: I didn't! SHE *points to Kura who points to herself with a look that says 'who? Me?' on her face* looked it up, because she wasn't sure if she remembered!

Kura: *pouting* Hey! It's been a long time since I heard it! Besides, I liked this one better! So MEH! *sticks tongue out*

Sakura: Okay… DANCE OFF! But first… um… let me look up the lyrics. Family Guy version, right?

Kura nods as her yami goes off to look for the lyrics to the song, which we don't own, and we don't own Family Guy. Sakura ran back in with the lyrics and hit play on her boom box.

Kura: *looking at newspaper, the middle to be exact* Huh, well I can't say I'm not surprised, but I thought I would be front page news…

Everyone but Kura: What?

Kura: Oh, haven't guys heard? The bird is the word?

Everyone but Kura: What word?

Kura: *pauses* Oh, nothing, it's just… I thought everyone knew that the bird was the word…

Everyone but Kura:… uh…

Kura: Well everybody's heard about the bird !  
Bird bird bird, the bird is the word !  
[repeat]

Everybody's heard about the bird !  
Bird bird bird, the bird is the word !  
[repeat]

Don't you know about the bird?  
Well everybody's heard about the bird !

Bird bird bird, the bird is the word !  
Bird bird bird, the bird is the word ! Yeah !

Well everybody's heard, about the bird !  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na

Everybody's heard, about the bird !  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na

Everybody's heard, about the bird !  
Everybody's heard, about the bird !

Don't you know about the bird?  
Well everybody's heard, about the bird !

Bird bird bird, the bird is the word !  
Bird bird bird, the bird is the word ! Yeah!

SURFIN' BIRD!

Well everybody's heard, about the bird !  
Bird bird bird, the bird is the word !  
Bird bird bird, the bird is the word !

Well everybody's heard, about the bird !  
Yeah everybody's heard, about the bird !  
Everybody's heard, about the bird !

Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na

Don't you know about the bird?  
Well everybody's heard, about the bird !

Bird bird bird, the bird is the word !  
Bird bird bird, the bird is the word ! Go!  
(Claps)

Everybody's heard, about the bird !  
[Repeat 8 times]  
Yeah!

Everybody's heard about the bird !  
Everybody's heard about ... bird !

Everyone: *looks at Kura as she bursts into laughter and then dance to Gangnam Style and the Dougie, which I don't own either*

Yugi: Uh… review… send in questions, dares, and other game suggestions. This fic's goal is to reach 50 chapters by the end of the year, so please review. *Goes back to dancing*


	13. Chapter 13

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

Chapter 13

Kura walked in smiling. She held up her tablet and with a few touches, got the reviews up.

Kura: We have a lot of reviews, so we won't answer all of them, and if there's more than one per reviewer, they will be put together.

She read the first two reviews.

Kura: These are from BigReader16!

I am new here, but have seen ALL of the seasons! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Not like love love. Though, Luna is cute. NO OFFENSE LEO! Anyways, Ive got truths and dares. Oh, and say hello to my OC, Drake Johnson.  
Drake: Hi. Be glad my froend Xavier isnt here. Reader?  
Right. For the truths!  
Luna: Do you have feelings for anyone? Like, oh, I dont know, Heart?  
Kite: What would you do if I shredded the Glaxy Eues Photon Dragon?  
Yugi, Atem, Jaden, and Yusei: YOU GUYS ROCK! Can you duel me sometime? IVE BEEN WAITING FOR A DAY LIKE THIS!  
Now for the dares! Drake, you had some?  
Drake: One. I dare five of you to willingly feed yourselves to my five headed dragon(the monster lands behind him) or, youll ALL be eaten.  
Harsh... Anyways!  
Leo: I dare you to steal everyones best card!(maniacal laughter)

Okay, Drake and I have a few things. I dare Yugi, Mokuba, and Tea all to do the puffindorf! Then, I dare Atem to do some... CARAMELLDANSEN!  
Drake: And Im up. I have truths and a dare. Yugi, I still dare you to steal everyones favorite card. Then, the truths. For Seto Kaiba, I wish to know what would happen if O were to beat everyone there in a duel in one turn. And Ive done it... Then, for Joey. O want to know if you would ever date someone who had a twin

Kura: Welcome to the world of fanfiction writing! And thanks for reviewing! So… who's first?

Luna gulped and looked around. She had to admit, Heart was kind of cute…

Luna: Maybe, but I'm not sure yet…

Heart smirked and scooted closer to Luna only to have Leo sit in between them. Kite sneered at his question.  
Kite: I would get another, and if there isn't one, I'd make you pay for doing it.

Kura: Kite…

Kite glared at Kura and she glared back, tapping her Millennium Chocker. He backed off and sat down grumbling about stupid authoresses. Yami, Yusei, Jaden and Atem all did a group huddle.

Yami: Maybe.

Yugi: Depends on when you're free really.

Jaden: But why not?

Kura smiled and got up.

Kura: So? Who's going or do I have to choose?

Jack: Why don't you go?!

Kura: I can't because I'm the authoress and need to actually write this. So, you can go Jack. Anyone else want to question me? They shook their heads, and Jack was joined by Shark, Joey, Atem, and Crow. They gulped as they faced the five headed dragon. Soon they were all eaten.

Kura: Don't worry! You'll be back for more! Sorry dude, I need them, so they won't come out THAT way… ew… and who steals the cards?

Yugi, Mokuba and Tea did the puffindorf, which Kura had no idea existed or what it was. (I'm serious here.) Then Atem did Caramelldansen. He felt weird doing it, since Kura was pretty much laughing while he did it. Yugi wondered how he could get everyone away so he could take the cards.

Yugi: Hey, what's that? I thought you turned everyone back to normal?

Sakura: We did!

Yugi tossed a rock as everyone looked away in another direction. They all ran off and he was glad they left their decks. Idiots. He smiled at the cards he held from the BEWDs to Utopia. They returned and sat back down.

Seto: WHAT? That's impossible! No one, besides the midget-

Yugi: HEY!

Seto:-can beat me!

Kura: Ego much?

She ducked and ran away when Seto charged at her.

Sakura looked at them, shrugged and looked at Joey.

Joey: Depends on two things. Is the person nice looking, and are they older than me. I'm 19 by the way. Same goes for their twin.

Sakura: From chibiasterphoenix456 we have these.

Estrella: Loves this! And we want more chibis!  
Tsu: Add Jaden, Akiza, Yuma and Alexis to the list of chibis.  
Estrella: Listen to Hannah Montana!  
Tsu: For an hour!  
Estrella: Quote more YgoTas! And AGx!  
Both: later! 8D

Tsu:More abridge!  
Estrella: Make cookies!  
Both: That is all! Bye bye

Kura smiled and snapped her fingers. In a flash, Akiza, Yusei, Yuma and Alexis were all crying chibis. Everyone gulped as they put on headphones and listened to Hannah Montana.

ONE HOUR LATER

After the torture was over with, Kura and Sakura, along with everyone from who wasn't in an abridged series that was mentioned, all sat down.

Yugi: You bastard! You turned him into a mime!

Joey: Screw my sister! I have money!

Seto: Exodia! It's not possible! No one's ever been able to summon him!

Mokuba: No! YOU shut up!

Tea: Gather around everyone, and I'll mark us with a special sign!

Yami: Look at me! I'm Seto Kaiba!

Atem: Wah! Wah! Baby Pharaoh hungry! Somebody fetch me a nipple!

Bakura: I'm not British, I'm just gay.

Ishizu: How am I related to him?

Marik: Crap in a bucket! Think of a fake name! Think of a fake name!

Malik: I am Malik Blishtar! Not to be confused with Marik Ishtar!

Odion: Yes Master Marik.

Jaden: Time to cheat!

Blair: Uh, sorry! I don't want to have sex with you!

Syrus: I wonder what Obelisk pwixie wooks wike? (This is how he sounds to me!)

Zane: The only thing I'm inlove with is dueling, and Alexis's boobies.

Alexis: Go to hell!

Dr. Crowler: Hello little boys.

Noah: Mokuba you're ruining the metaphor.

Chazz: Jaden! Do you to sing that stupid theme song!

Bastion: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH… (it's gibberish actually. Watch the series to understand what I mean…)

Ryou: Hey Yugi, can I duel too?

Solomon: Yuuugiiii, kill that son of a bitch!

Kura and Sakura, and well everyone listening to this, all laughed so hard, they fell off their seats, tears in their eyes. Kura smiled and in a light purple flash, everyone was dressed in aprons and was wearing something to keep their hair back. And for some reason, she turned Bakura back into a chibi.

A FEW MINUTES TO AN HOUR LATER

Everyone sat down and ate the cookies.

Jaden: Yum… chocolate chip…

Kura: From tomicat44, we have this.

An ante duel is a duel where loser gives his opponent one of his cards

Kura: Thanks! Now to practice writing my duels and then it will happen!

From dr.- fanmai-lover we have these.

mai-mai-mai-in-a-bottle-is-taht-i reammer-bob-a-in-bottle-plse-keep-iashizi-way-form -the-tv-whan-me-man&masters-of-unvie-comes-on-i'd- gartfull

joy-et-bens-than-go-kabacorp-airduckit-than-farat hey-lo-youer-sister-is-named-atter-saliormoon,s-ca t-in-saliormoon-ainme-saires

time-reavnge-kaba&mairck&iashizu&rrecca-gite0locke d-in-waith-ygioh,s-zexal,s-cat&pip-waithout-ther-r ayb-shots

Everyone looked at the reviews with a 'WTF?!' look on their faces.

Kura: Er… until I figure out what this says, I'm not doing them. Sorry! We will answer, I just need to rewrite them. Last review is from Poke-Oh.

Truth Seto,how come you could activate pyramid of light when God cards were summoned,did you cheat  
Dare:Pegasus has to read what is on chibi bakuras mind and tell everyone

Seto: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Besides, the Pyramid of Light was the one way for me to defeat the God cards! SO, why not use them?

Pegasus: *activates his Millennium Eye and looks into Bakura's mind* HE's thinking that he wants to go a thieving spree, and that he was happy he ate all the sugar- wait…

Everyone but chibi Bakura: HE ATE ALL THE SUGAR?!

Chibi Bakura smirked as sugar rush settled in.

Kura: Review and, hopefully we can do any reviews we didn't so and chibi Bakura will be back to normal! Later!


	14. Chapter 14

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

Chapter 14

Everyone had managed to capture Bakura before he could… well destroy anything. And Sakura turned the original cast of Yugioh into chibis… once again. Jaden, of course, got hungry and tried to sneak some of Kura's birthday cake. Not his best idea…

Kura: JADEN EFFING YUKI! WHAT THE RA DAMN HELL ARE YOU STEALING MY CAKE?!

Jaden coward as Kura advanced. Her Millennium Chocker glowed brightly, and he was engulfed in a bright light. Everyone expected to see him as a chibi. So, they were extremely shocked when he came out a SHE.

Female Jaden: WHAT THE HELL?!

She noticed her lack of things, and her newest things... If you get what we're talking about. Kura smiled sweetly, eating some cake.

Kura: Never take a 16 year old girl's cake, especially if that girl is me. Or that will happen!

She pointed to Female Jaden, who had fainted in her "girlfriend's" arms. Alexis wondered how they would do it, considering that Jaden is a she now.

Sakura: Now for the reviews!

dr-fanmai-lover

time-reavnge-kaba&mairck&iashizu&rrecca-gite0locke d-in-waith-ygioh,s-zexal,s-cat&pip-waithout-ther-r ayb-shots

chibiAsterPhoenix456

Estrella: Hello!  
Tsu: We have nothing. Oh well.  
Both:Later!

Yugiguy

Dare Noah and Marik have to duel,and the loser has to turn into abridged version of himself for 20. Chapters

TOD123

Dares:Pegasus has to read what is on each of chibis mind and tell to everyone,  
Yusei has to be Akiza's slave for 2 chapters  
Truths:Mokuba,how do you feel about the abridged version of your brother  
Joey,did you ever have sex with Mai

Littlekuribohfan

Truth:Tea,who do you like?  
Dares:Seto has to be nice for 20 chapters!  
And...Heart has to ask

Luna out,and if Leo objects,he has to duel him for her

Sakura: Thank you all!

Everyone looked at the first review with the same 'WTF?!' look they had last time. Only, this time, Kura laughed.

Kura: It says, "time for revenge, Kaiba & Marik & Ishizu& Rebecca get locked in with Yugioh Zexal's cat & pip without their rabies shots." Or, that's what I think it says, and who's pip?

Kat: I DO NOT HAVE RABIES! AND NEITHER DO MY CATS!

Kura: Uh…. We'll get back to these.

Everyone, except Kura and Sakura, sigh in relief. They continued on with the next dare.

Noah and Marik looked at each other, and then at Kura.

Kura: Okay, right now, I suck at writing duels, and will practice writing them. So, later on in the fic, I will write a few chapters dedicated to those who wanted to see a duel. So, it will happen, just now.

She quickly turned Mokuba back into his pre-teen self.

Mokuba: I think he's a jackass-

Kaiba: Mokuba!

Mokuba: And how does he not the Spongebob Squarepants theme song?!

Kura: But you have to admit, "Spongepants Squarebob, he's a friendly little guy!" is so much funnier!

Kaiba glared at her, and she pointed to a Female Jade, who was crying in the corner. Something about if she didn't turn back soon, Alexis would dump her. Joey turned back to normal as Mokuba became a chibi once again.

Joey: Yup! Wanna hear about it?!

Kura: NO FUCKING LEMON IN THIS! I WILL NEVER WRITE ABOUT PEOPLE HAVING SEX IN DETAIL! I'M STILL TOO PURE FOR THAT!

Sakura: Yet you read it?

Kura:….

She turned Joey back into a chibi and Yusei looked at Akiza. She smirked and pulled him into their rooms… along with a whip, chocolate syrup, strawberries and whipped cream… yeah, what they do in there, is up to you.

Sakura: Are they gonna-

Akiza and Yusei could be heard moaning in pleasure. Everyone else nodded.

Kura: First time someone actually made two people who have a crush on each other do that. By making one the slave to the other that is… I just didn't think Akiza would use him a pleasure slave…

Akiza: Y-Yusei, go…. Go get me… get me some….more… more syrup…

Yusei walked out in nothing but his pants and Kura blushed madly and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Kura: -OwO-

Pegasus: Who was the only person in the original Yugioh cast to be spared from being turned into a chibi, mostly because he gave Kura some cookies, read each of the chibis minds.

Pegasus: This is really amusing…

Atem is thinking that Seth looks ridiculously cute as a chibi.

Yugi-boy is thinking that people will pinch his cheeks again and call him a baby panda.

Yami is thinking you better have some leather pants for him, because his are slipping off.

Ryou wants a bunny.

Akefia wants to rob something.

Bakura wants more sugar.

Mokuba wants a spider.

Kaiba-boy wants more money.

Noah wants a cookie.

Seth is planning to get revenge on Atem.

Isis is wondering if Malik will join Bakura on his sugar rush.

Ishizu is wondering why her brother is looking at Bakura with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Malik wants to wreak havoc.

Marik wants to ride a motorcycle.

Tristan wants a pet monkey.

Joey wants a puppy.

Serenity wants to go to the beach.

Duke is thinking about getting a theme song when he grows up.

That was all I could get.

Kura looked at him, and shrugged, snapping her fingers, she turned the chibis back to normal.

Tea: That's easy!

Sakura: Really? Who is it?

Tea: YAMI!

Yami groaned and moved away from her.

Yami:*muttering* But I don't like you...

Kaiba: WHAT?!

Kura; Do it, you're gonna be a girl!

Kaiba: Don't! I'm happy! See! Happy! =D

Kura: O_O? right….

Kaiba: =D does anyone want a free laptop?

Everyone nodded and he handed out the laptops. On the inside he was fuming, but he kept the smile plastered out on the outside.

Heart: Luna, would you… could you… give me the honor, of letting me escort you to a lovely dinner?

Luna: Oh… Heart, I… I would-

Leo: I say we duel before she answers!

Luna: Damn it Leo! Now we have to wait for me to have a date!

Kura: *smiles sheepishly* Sorry Luna… but for the record, can you tell me what you would have said?

Luna nodded and whispered to Kura what she had wanted to say. It helped that Yusei's and Akiza's moans covered their conversation, so no one heard what Luna's answer really was.

Kura: Seto, be a dear and end the chapter.

Kaiba: Okay. Review, and I will let you give me a hug! =D


	15. Chapter 15

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. **

**A/N: THIS IS NO CHAPTER! THIS IS LITTLE BREAK FROM IT AND GOES BACK TO YUGI'S, JOEY'S, SHARK'S AND YUMA'S GAME OF PETEKA! WE WILL GO BACK TO THE ACTUAL GAME NEXT TIME! THANK YOU!**

Chapter 15: Back to Peteka

Sakura and Kura smiled at the reviews they had gotten, but today they weren't responding. They had a game of peteka to finish. Sakura lifted her whistle and blew it. Everyone watched as Shark and Yuma took on Yugi and Joey. Despite the height disadvantage, it was Yugi who made the most shots for his and Joey's team.

Kura: YOU CAN DO THIS YUMA!

Yami: I thought you were cheering for Yugi!

Sakura: She wasn't but I will. GO YUGI! BEAT THOSE ZEXAL YUGIOH WANNABES TO A BLOODY PULP!

Everyone began to cheer for a team. Yugi and Joey were behind by ten points, it was a miracle Yuma and Shark were able to score so much with all the arguing they were-

Yuma: IT WAS MY SERVE!

Shark: NO IT WASN'T! IT WAS MINE!

-doing. Kura smiled as her eyes flicked back and forth, following the birdie. Her now purple hair with emerald tips was braided and in a bun. She also wore a simple t-shirt and joggers. Sakura had the same hair as her Hikari, but she had hers in a low ponytail and she wore shorts and a tank top. They both had sweaters on and Kura was sitting on Yusei's lap. Sakura was next to them and was keeping score of the game. Let's have look.

YUGI AND JOEY: 5

YUMA AND SHARK: 15

YUGI AND JOEY: 6

YUMA AND SHARK: 15

It seems Joey was able to make a point for his team. Kura snuggled into Yusei's lap, not caring that he did "it" with Akiza. She just liked sitting in people's laps. Sakura smirked at Yusei's poker face. He hadn't bothered to push the other girl off of him and was watching the game whilst holding Akiza's hand. Both had a slight blush. Sakura turned back to the game and Ryou leaned in telling her what she missed. She had missed a lot. Somehow, Yugi and Joey had turned the tables on the game. Let's take a look at the score again.

YUGI AND JOEY: 19

YUMA AND SHARK: 17

It was almost, keyword almost, tied up. If Yugi made this next point, his team would win! He looked at Joey, who nodded, and tossed the birdie up before giving it a loud SMACK and he watched on as Yuma and Shark both headed over to it. They collided and fell back as the birdie made contact with their area.

YUGI AND JOEY: 20

YUMA AND SHARK: 17

Winners: YUGI AND JOEY!

Sakura shook Kura and they headed inside. Just in time too, because as soon as the door closed, it began to rain.

**REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. **

Chapter 16: Back to game, a rainy day blues

Sakura smiled as she saw Ishizu and Isis walk into the kitchen. They looked at each other.

Kura: WE GOT MORE REVIEW! YES! HERE THEY ARE! ^_^

chibiasterphoenix456:

Tsu: Oh... this is gonna hurt. *smirks*  
Estrella: Kaiba hug me!  
Tsu: Everyone sing Come Sail Away with Me!  
Estrella: Cosplay!  
Both: Can we come in for a while, we're bored!

littlekuribohfan

Truths:Serenity,do you like anybody?  
:did you ever catch somebody cheating in an exam  
Dare:Yugioh 5Ds cast has to quote their abridged lines

Second truth was for dr. Crowler

Chazzy-Boy

Chazz has to pick anyone from gx era and make him,or her his slave,but he or she must become abridged for a chapter

dr-fan-mai-lover

aw-not-this-someone atter-meabout-my posts-again look-iam-sarrory-about-my-posts iam tryng-to-make-anyone-look-like-fools so-can-postrs-here

Kura: dr-fan-mai-lover, it's okay for you to post, especially if you want to make people look foolish in this game! If it's me or Sakura, well…

Sakura: Don't do it. We won't be happy.

Kura: Actually, as soon as I'm done rewriting your requests, *looks at the confused characters* it's most likely we will do them, so don't worry! They actually sound really funny. Anyways, Chazz, who do you pick!

Chazz looked at the people. Zane and Aster glared at him, so they were out. Bastion didn't look like any fun, Alexis and Jaden would be pissed if he chose either of them, he looked at Jesse, then Syrus, he looked at everyone, and sighed. He blinked however as everyone seemed to change into something else. They looked like characters from different animes. Kura and Sakura smiled as they lifted up their laser guns and took a shot at him, luckily for him, they missed.

Chazz: I pick… uh, can I choose later?

Sakura: *shrugs* Okay. Hey Kaiba? Anything you wanna say to Estrella and Tsu?

Kaiba: =D OF COURSE YOU CAN COME! AND HERE! LET ME GIVE YOU ALL A BIG HUG! *hugs reviewers* =D

Kaiba had been doing a lot of nice things. But that'll be shown in another chapter or two. Hehehe… Kura smiled and snapped her fingers. A portal opened and she smiled as two figures flew through. Estrella and Tsu Ongaku. Both girls smiled as they walked over to the group. Estrella sat next to Aster, blushing madly while Tsu sat next to Bakura. They turned to Serenity, who was blushing madly.

Serenity: I like Duke…

Duke: YES!

Tristan: NOOOOOOOO! *falls to his knees* WHY?!

He sat down feeling dumped when a hand patted him on the shoulder. He looked up and met very familiar eyes.

Dr. Crowler: Does Jaden count?

Everyone but Jaden: Yes.

Yusei: Uh… we don't remember all our abridged lines.

Kura: *shrugs* we'll do that next chapter, okay? Now, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, ah fuck it, everyone joins in!

**_Come Sail Away doesn't belong to us! Thank you! _**

I'm sailing away

Set an open course

For the virgin sea

'Cause I've got to be free

Free to face the life

That's ahead of me

On board I'm the captain,

So climb aboard

We'll search for tomorrow

On every shore

And I'll try,

Oh Lord, I'll try...

...to carry on!

I look to the sea...

...Reflections in the waves

Spark my memory! Hah!

Some happy, some sad.

I think of childhood friends,

and the dreams we had...

We lived happily forever,

So the story goes...

...But somehow we missed out

On the pot of gold!

But we'll try

Best that we can...

Marik:...To carry on!

(YES! EXCELLENT! Ah, Bakura you totally have to get in on this!)

Yami Bakura: (Marik, I never sing!)

Marik: (Oh come on, don't be such a friggin' party pooper!)

A gathering of angels

Appeared above my head

They sang to me this song of hope

And this is what they declared - They declared...

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

(YES!)

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

Take it, Naruto!

Somehow, Naruto appears and joins in.

Naruto: Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away ~NO JUTSU!

Marik: (SPLENDID!)

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyah!

(Oh come on Bakura, I know you want to sing with me!)

Yami Bakura: (Marik, you're the last person on the planet I want to sing with!)

Marik: (But it's Styx, Bakura, STYX!)

Yami Bakura: (What's your bloody point?)

Marik: (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto!)

Yami Bakura: (What's that you're speaking, Polish?)

Marik: (Everybody else wants you to sing, isn't that right people?)

Yugi: (Sure!)

Tea: (I want to hear him sing!)

Tristan: (I like pudding!)

Joey: (I could go either way really.)

Yami: (Sing you limey fruitcake!)

Yami Bakura: (You can all go to buggery for all I care! I'm not singing, not for you or anybody!)

Marik: (Fine. Be that way...jerk. Huge smelly jerk. Huge smelly non-singing jerk!)

Yami Bakura: (Stop it!)

Marik: (Ha! Does that bug you? I'm not touching you!)

Yami Bakura: (Look, nothing you can will ever make me sing!)

Marik: (What if I gave you a dollar?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (Two dollars?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (What if I made you president of the Evil Council?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (What if I made you president of the world?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (What if I stopped calling you "Fluffy"?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (What if I gave you my Millennium Rod?)

Yami Bakura: (No.)

Marik: (What if I killed Yugi?)

Yugi: (Hey!)

Yami Bakura: (Tempting, but no.)

Marik: (What if I told you I loved you?)

Yami Bakura: (N-what?!)

Marik:

I presumed that they were angels

But, to my amazement,

They climbed aboard their spaceship,

And holy frig, they were aliens!

And they started saying:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

(NOW BANDIT KEITH!)

Bandit Keith:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away to America

Marik: (Now the hair guy!)

Kemo:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

(My hair is singing!)

Marik:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

(COME ON, BAKURA!)

Come sail away

(Yami Bakura joins in)Come sail away

Come sail away with me

Marik and Yami Bakura:

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

Come sail away

Come sail away

Come sail away with me

Sakura slapped her forehead as she laughed. She then pushed them all out of the room and into her room.

Sakura: Sorry about that, the abridged lines will appear next chapter along with Chazz's slave choice. And who was it that Tristan saw? Review and find!


	17. Chapter 17

Paste your docume

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic but the plot!**

Chapter 17: The authoresses get dared

Sakura and Kura frowned as they read a few of their reviews. They didn't think they would get cornered into doing some things, but apparently, they were… Yugi, Yami, Atem, Yusei, Crow, Carly, Marik, Malik, Aster, Jaden, Jesse, Yuma, Kat, Shark, etc. all came down for breakfast. Estrella and Tsu walked in, not yet having the time to leave nor did they want to. Estrella snatched Kura's tablet away and laughed as she read the reviews.

Estrella: We got some more reviews! From littlekuribohfan, we got this…

Sakura has to choose one ygxtas episode and the gx crew has to act it out

Sakura: Okay, we were talking about these dares, the ones from dr-fanmai-lover, the ones with Kaiba being nice and the ones with duels, the ones were one of us has to be a slave to another person in this fic, etc. any one that might take longer to write, might just be written as their own chapter. Sorry if we don't answer right away, but it'll help us reach our goal of 100 chapters. Next.

Tsu: From us, chibiasterphoenix456,

Estrella: Yay! We're in! I wanna make pie! Oh, and Jaden has to dress up like a fox!  
Tsu: Why pie?  
Estrella: I dunno...  
Tsu: *facepalm*

Estrella giggled as Jaden, who was a boy again, dressed in a fox costume. The result was instant, Alexis dragged him into their room, where they proceeded to… do things.

Kura: You know what, let's just list the reviews now.

lkfan

Dare:Sakura has to be Yami Bakura's slave and Kuta has to be Yami Marik's slave

Truth:Duke,what do you think about abridged what do you think about abridged Mai

This one is for everyone:so,you are in school,and teacher points to map and says:i see Paris,i see France,turns around and asks you what do you see,when she turns back around,her underpants can be seen a little:what do you say/do?

*Kura  
Joey,what do you think about ygotas Mai,and for Duke,it was abridged Yugi

dr-fanmai-lover

wow-brovo-about-time-some-likes-me-wood-mai-good-j eannie-show-me

hhm yeh-i-waes-gave-tea-speedbugy&woder-to-te-in-the-v echcel-capther-than-reammerd-woderbug&speedbugy-we re-tea-is-tow-aonnying

hhhm kaba&maerick&iashizu-maust-et-dog-food

hhm will-mai-be-beides-wood-mai&isis-make-good-jeannie -show-me

CrystalDielia

sakura is ok to make you have a makeout whatever with yami (that is my dare please do it :(

Everyone looked at Kura and Sakura as if they've gone insane.

Kura: What? We love ALL our reviewers, unless they flame us for something like 'male pregnancy' that's when we don't like them.

Sakura: We might even ban them from reviewing our fics. *reads her own dares* Ah, to hell with it!

Sakura jumped on Yami, making him fall. Her blue eyes glowed red as their lips met. They took small kisses which turned a whole French-kiss makeout session. After about… five or so minutes, they stopped. Bakura smirked as Sakura walked over to him. At least he had a dark as his slave. Marik had Kura as slave and she was a light! Then again… she did bring them here and created a Ra damn hell hole…

Kura: That's easy. I'd say, "we can see your underpants!"

Sakura: I'd lie and say… Versailles.

Yusei: I'd lie and say Lyon.

Jack: Underpants.

Crow: I'd just laugh.

Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yami, Tsu, Shark and Kaiba: Ditto on the laughing and underpants.

Seth, Estrella, Ishizu, Isis, Odion, Rishid, and everyone but Mokuba or those who answered: We'd lie and say a random city.

Mokuba: I'd just look at her and ask where France is and when we're having lunch.

Kura looked at her reviews from dr-fanmai-lover. She smiled as she snapped her fingers. Right in front of Ishizu, Marik and Kaiba were three dog bowls.

Kura: Eat up!

The trio groaned as they got on their knees, eating the actual dog food inside the bowls. They gagged and coughed while everyone, especially Joey, laughed their asses off. Joey took some pictures along with Tsu and Kura, it was perfect blackmail. Realizing this, several others, including Syrus, Yugi and Kat, took some pictures as well.

Tristan: Uh…

Kura: WAIT! We're continuing this next chapter, you can answer then! Our breakfast is getting cold! Sorry if we didn't answer your questions right away. See you next chapter!

**Review! Sorry if this seems short, but next chapter will be our first, "Kaiba's Nice Day," chapter. Later, and all reviews not answered immediatly, will be answered!**


	18. Chapter 18

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic but the plot!**

**Kura: Hello everyone, well, this is our first "Kaiba's nice days" chapter. We hope you enjoy it, the next one should come out after chapter…. 24 or 25! Maybe even before. Now enjoy!**

"…" Talking on T.V.

Chapter 18: Kaiba's Nice Days part 1 Day 1

Kaiba growled mentally. Had it not been for that stupid dare, he wouldn't have to be here! But he was. Where was he you ask? Easy, he was baby-sitting some chibis… certain chibis… you should know them very well….

If not, here they are, Chibi Yugi, Chibi Joey, Chibi Malik, Chibi Marik and Chibi Bakura. How are they chibis?

Kura: Don't look at me! *runs away*

Kaiba was hoping she'd forget his dare, but NOOOOOOOOOO! She just had to remember! Now he had a bunch of brats to look after! If it were Mokuba, sure he would accept it, but not his rival's light! And he was glad it wasn't Aster… he saw what the chibi did to Zane… it wasn't pleasing to watch… He sighed as he led them to the water park. He had to teach them to swim… or in the case of Chibi Malik, Chibi Marik and Chibi Bakura, not to hold people's heads down in the water until they either faint due to lack of air, or drown…. Sometimes both.

Kaiba: So help me Ra….

Chibi Malik: Ywou bewieve in thwe Gwods?!

Chibi Bakura: We thought wou dwidn't!

Chibis: *dramatic gasp* O.O!

Kaiba: What?

Chibis: WICE CWEAM!

Kaiba groaned as they ran over to the ice cream cart. Imagine, five, one to two and half year old chibis… on sugar rush…. This was just his day. He decided to get back at Kura and Sakura later, and putting on a smile, bought them each their favorite flavor. Chibi Yugi got Rocky Road, Chibi Joey got Strawberry Swirl, Chibi Marik got Chocolate, Chibi Malik got Mint Chocolate Chip, and Chibi Bakura had Strawberry. Kaiba himself got a scoop of Vanilla ice cream. They then headed to the water park….

**Kura: THE END!**

**Kaiba: WHAT?!**

**Kura: Kidding! =P**

**Kaiba: *growls***

**Kura: =|….. =P….. ^w^**

BACK TO THE STORY….

Kaiba smiled as he got into the pool an hour later. You have to wait before entering the water if you've eaten. He then coaxed Chibi Yugi in and was giving him a course in swimming… and then the other chibis joined in. they were laughing and even Kaiba had to admit that this was fun… what he didn't realize, was that someone was videotaping the whole thing….

THAT NIGHT ON THE NEWS…

"…and furthermore, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaibacorp, was found at a public pool with several children, one of which looks like our very own King of Games," a woman said as the clip was played.

VIDEO

Kaiba: Okay Yugi, now kick- OW!

Chibi Yugi: Sowwy…

Kaiba:… forget it, back to the lesson. Kick, and when I say kick, I don't mean me.

Chibi Yugi then went on to kick the water, and in a few minutes he was swimming… luckily, it wasn't a deep pool… and he had floaties as well. Kaiba then turned his attention to Chibis Marik, Malik and Bakura, who were holding Chibi Joey's head down in the water. He scolded them as Chibi Joey cried. They then went on to continue the lesson…

END VIDEO

"It seems Seto Kaiba isn't really the cold-hearted CEO everyone believed he was…" The T.V. turned off and Kaiba glared at everyone in the room. He vowed to make whoever taped that pay. What he neglected to see was a small chibi girl with purple hair with emerald tips, blue eyes, angle wings, slightly tanned skin and a golden Choker with a camera in her greedy little hands….

**Kura: Hehehehe…. Yeah, I became a chibi for this one chapter…. Review! **

**Sakura: Tell us what nice thing you want Kaiba to do on the next "Kaiba's Nice Days!" oh, and chibi talk translations.**

**Chibi Malik: You believe in the Gods!**

**Chibi Bakura: We thought you didn't!**

**Chibis: ICE CREAM!**

**Chibi Yugi: Sorry…**


	19. Chapter 19

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic but the plot!**

Chapter 19: Who's your crush?

Kura sighed as she looked at the reviews she had been left. What did people not get about the bigger dares being separate chapters? And she had school too! Why make things more complicated for her? She's still watching duels online and studying every characters decks in order to create the duels! She looked at Kaiba, who was grumbling about his first, 'nice day' which didn't end well… for him that is. She sighed as Sakura came in with the reviews.

Sakura: WE HAVE RECEIVED THE FOLLOWING REVIEWS!

lkfan

1.Y u no make new chapter  
2.i dare aster,Zane and ojama yellow to do all the team rocket scenes,aster,james,Zane,jessie,ojama yellow,meowth

*Kura  
Joey,what do you think about ygotas Mai,and for Duke,it was abridged Yugi

Chibiasterphoenxi456

Estrella: NICE!  
Tsu: How about a nice little game of 'seven minutes in heaven?'  
Estrella: I can't wait to see Kaiba nicenesss.  
Tsu: Me either... XD

Estrella: I'VE HAD ALL THOSE FLAVORS, EXCEPT ROCKY ROAD! YUMMY!  
Tsu: I wanna see him take them camping.

Raine

Dares:  
Have everyone play spin the bottle  
Kura- Kiss Aster  
Shark and Yuma- Read a Sharkbaitshipping Fanfic

Truths:  
Everyone- Who are your crushes? No backing out!  
Crowler- Why do you wear purple lipstick? Are you a pedophile?

Love this story! ;)

epickiya14

U better reveal the secrets! I'll come after you! I must know Atem's crush!  
Truths  
Crowler are u male or female?  
Alexis- What do u think of the abridged u?

Dares  
Atem- Admit who ur crush is and kiss them! Kiss them I say!  
yugi- admit ur a baby panda! Admit!  
Everyone- Do Micheal Jackson's Thriller while while wearing grass skirts! XD  
From EpicKiya14 3

Joey: I like the fact that her boobies were so attractive!

Sakura: *anime sweat drop*

Duke: What everyone else thinks, he's a baby panda who hasn't hit puberty- OW!

Yugi: *glare*

Kura: Since I don't remember the Team Rocket themes, we will write a chapter just for that. That okay? Well it better or…

Sakura: Our newest policy, if you can't wait for your dare to be done, we will scrap it from the game entirely.

Everyone gulps, hoping that the dares wouldn't be painful in the near future. They sat in a circle and Kura got a bottle out. It was an empty Coca-Cola bottle to be exact.

Kura: Okay, so I'll add a twist to our 'seven-minutes-in-heaven' game. Whoever the bottle lands on has to admit who they're secret crush is! Also, that is the person you spend time in the closet with.

Everyone groaned as she spun it…. Really hard… it eventually landed on… Atem. They all looked at him and he glanced around. Instead of saying who he loved, he walked over and kissed him.

Everyone but Atem and his crush: O.O!

Kura: HA! SO YOU LOVE BAKURA!

Atem: Shut up!

Bakura: *blushing madly*

Sakura: Hateshipping anyone?

Bakura and Atem then entered the closet. You can picture what they did. ('cause I'm not describing it!) They came out glowing slightly. Atem grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin… it landed on… Joey.

Joey: Easy, Mai!

Mai blushed as they walked to the closet. Everyone heard a few bumps and moans. They looked at each other, completely... creeped out at the… ahem… activities the two were doing. They came out and Joey spun the bottle… it landed on Estrella. Estrella blushed madly, more madly than Bakura when he found out Atem had a crush on him, and sighed. She stood up and took a deep breath.

Estrella: Aster.

Aster looked shocked for a minute, before he smiled and took Estrella… to his room?

Kura: O.o… I guess that means the feelings mutual.

She spun the bottle and it landed on… Jaden.

Jaden: Alexis!

Alexis smiled as they entered the closet. Alexis could be heard moaning loudly and she even cried out Jaden's name a few times. When they came out, they acted as if nothing had happened. Jaden spun the bottle and it landed on… Akiza.

Akiza: Yusei.

The two didn't bother with the closet, Yusei spun the bottle with Akiza and it landed on Tsu. They then headed to their bedroom in order to have some fun. When they left, Aster and Estrella came back holding hands.

Kura: Mind if I get this one dare out of the way? And sorry Estrella.

Kura then pulled Aster into a kiss and pulled away, feeling her friend's icy cold glare on her. She eeped as she hid behind Malik. Aster chuckled as he sat down, pulling Estrella next to him.

Tsu: Akefia.

Akefia: Really?

Tsu nodded and they went into the Shadow Realm… what for, I don't want to know.

Kura: This is getting boring! Just state your crush! Yusei.

Alexis: Jaden.

Yusei: Akiza.

Jack: Minna.

Crow: Carly.

Carly: Crow.

Yuma: Katori.

Luna: Heart.

Heart: Luna.

Leo: I don't have one.

Aster: Estrella.

Yami: Ryou.

Yugi: Marik.

Malik: Serenity.

Serenity: Duke and Malik.

Kura: THREEWAY!

Serenity: -O_O-

Kura: ^_^

Duke: Serenity.

Seto: Ishizu.

Seth: Isis.

Mai: Joey.

Jesse: No one.

Chazz: Blair.

Blair: Chazz.

Isis: Seth.

Ishizu: Seto.

Ryou: Yami.

Marik: Pharaoh chibi, Yugi.

Tristan: Miho.

Miho: Tristan!

Sakura:…. I'll have to say… Kalin.

Shark: Kat.

Kat: Shark.

Katori: Yuma.

Syrus: No one.

Zane:... no one.

Kura: Anyone we missed? IF so, let me know. NEXT!

Crowler: I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE! AND I AM MAN! And it's called my sense of fashion!

Kura: *sarcasm* Suuuuure! Shark, Yuma, go read!

Shark and Yuma went to read a sharkbaitshipping fic. (A different chapter will explain their reactions) They came back blushing mad. It seemed everyone was blushing today.

Alexis: Which one?

Sakura: We only ever watched AGX, so that one.

Alexis: I SOUND LIKE A FUCKING DUMBASS!

Kura: A funny one…

Alexis: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Kura: *laughing as she disappears*

Everyone blinked when a snake appeared. Kura had become a garter snake… and she slip up Alexis's leg, causing her to scream like hell. When she finished, Kura left her and reappeared. She smiled as she snapped her fingers, causing everyone to get a grass skirt.

Kura: THRILLER TIME!

Everyone got into positions and began to dance.

Sakura: *over the music* THANKS FOR JOINING US! WE HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!

Kura: *singing* THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT!

***if you want to see how the dance looks, if you've never seen it, look it up online.* **


	20. Chapter 20

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

Chapter 20: A nice day to relax… or is it?

Kura, Sakura, Estrella and Tsu all were sleeping in their rooms. Unaware of the baby dragons that were coming in…

Estrella: Kura… stop licking my feet…

Kura: EW! Wait a minute… why would I do that?!

The two girls woke up and looked at each other. They then stared at the lump by their feet. Kura shook her yami's shoulders as she faded away. Sakura groaned as she sat up. she looked around for Kura, but she wasn't around. She shook Tsu, who lashed a fist at her.

Sakura: What's licking my feet?!

She tore off the covers and stared at the baby dragon. It was black with blue eyes…

Tsu: Think REBD and BEWD mated? *smirk*

Sakura chuckled as Kura appeared. She stared at the dragon and backed away. The foursome quickly entered the dining room and pulled out the two reviews they had gotten. As soon as everyone entered, they began.

Sakura: From epickiya14, we got:

I love this chapter!  
Yeah, I know who Atem likes! Victory is mine!  
Yugi, u r a baby panda. XD  
Crowler, are you sure ur not a pedo? Are u sure ur a man? *evil smirk*

Tsu: And from dr-fanmai-lover, we got this:

hhm trying-to-come-waith-vechels-for-yugioh5d's may-me-make-nuts so here yugioh-dm-vechels-yugi&atum-etco-one-form-gohstbas uters  
joy-the-time-car-form-back-to-futrue  
terasin-the-gadaet-van/cer  
serenity-the-rockin-roser-form-jem&holgrames-of-sa uperweek  
iashizu&mai-as-jeannies-on-magic-cerpit

Estrella: Thanks for reviewing!

Crowler bit into his napkin.* He glared at the giggling members of Gx and 5D's… and the hostesses and their two friends. He stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.*

Crowler: YES! I AM A MAN! AND NO! I'M NOT A PEDO!

He then stormed off, leaving everyone laughing. Atem and Bakura blushed at the Family Guy reference. Yugi pouted and sighed.

Yugi: FINE! I'M A BABY PANDA! HAPPY?! YOU HAPPY?!

Marik pulled Yugi in for a hug, letting the chibi light pout into his chest…. Hey, it was like a kiss, why not do it? Yami chuckled as he pulled Ryou into his lap and played with his hair.

Sakura: We understood that last request, so the others are on our 'To Do' list, okay?

Kura: Mai, Ishizu, step up!

The two woman stood up and walked over. Kura was about to raise a hand to her Millennium Choker, when Estrella pulled out her Millennium Staff.

Estrella: Can I do it?

Kura nodded, and Estrella lifted the Staff into the air and brought it back down. The light it created filled the room and faded. Ishizu and Mai looked like genies, and lot like Jeannie from 'I love Jeannie.'* Though, Mai was dressed in purple and Ishizu was dressed in blue.

Kura: Now get on the carpet!

She pointed to two innocent looking carpets. The woman stood on them, and fell non to gracefully when they flew into the air.

Kura: NOW BELLY DANCE!

Ishizu and Mai: WHAT?! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DARE!

Kura: JUST DO IT OR YOU'LL STAY UP THERE LIKE THAT!

Sakura: SHE ADDED THAT FOR HER OWN ENTERTAINMENT!

Ishizu and Mai groaned as they began to sway their hips. After a while they sat down on the carpets. They then flew down and stood up once again.

Atem: *chuckling* Do we get our three wishes?

Mai and Ishizu didn't find that comment funny, and dragged the Pharaoh away…

Kura: Review, if you want to know what happens to Atem.


	21. Chapter 21

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

Chapter 21: More fun! More fun! More fun!

Kura yawned as she walked into the back porch of her house. She smiled at the sight of Estrella and Aster kissing.

Kura: *thinking* New shipping… hehehehehehehehe…. I'll call it Silvershipping!

She sat next to Sakura and they read out their reviews and one PM to the group.

Sakura: Here are our next T o Ds:

Annabella Lucy Nox

Dares  
Jesse, I dare you to go on a date with my OC, the sweet girl, Cierra Sol.  
Seto, I dare you to lose to Joey in a duel  
Jack, I dare you to dress in a tutu and run around, yelling "I'M A FAIRY PRINCESS!"  
Dr. Crowler, I dare you to quote Snape from Harry Potter.  
Jaden, I dare you to eat a bucket of ice cream  
Chazz, I dare you to run around in your underwear, yelling like a idiot  
Truth  
Jaden, Yugi, Yami, Yusei, and Yuma: What's you favorite card?

Raine

This chapter was awesome!

Dares:  
Everyone: Watch YGOTAS and Marik's Evil Council  
Bring in fangirls for yugi, yami, ryou, joey, bakura, marik, kiaba, jaden, zane, aster, jesse, syrus, chazz, yusei, jack, crow, shark and yuma  
Heart and Luna go out on a date  
Kura and Sakura: When you learn how to write duels, Have a tag duel with 2 other people (that can duel)  
(you forgot to put your own crush, Kura)  
Truths:  
Alexis: when did you start liking Jaden? Have you ever heard of Royalshipping?  
Zane: Did you really go all emo and sadistic just because you lost a duel?  
Jesse: What were your thoughts on being stuck inside Rainbow Dark Dragon?

animegal999

Me: O_O  
Suki: Kaiba... being nice... weird...

Truths- Yugi and Mokuba: I recently discovered Chibishipping and i was wondering what do you think of it since its yall two together? Kibia: yeah i think i spelled that wrong buf all well. If you could choose anybody to be a chibi so you can hold them who would it be? Yugi,Yami,Yusei(sorry if i spelled that wrong)and Yuma: HOW do you get yalls hair like that? is it something you do to it or is it just natrual? Syrus: can i have a hug? Everbody: would you like to try some of my pasta? Dares- Everbody: say in cheery high pitched voices to Yugi "AWW! its so cutes! look at the puppy!" then bow down to Yami and Atem while say"WE BOW DOWN TO YOUR SEXYNESSES. KINGS OF SEXY " Make Joey,Chazz,Jack and Shark chibis for one chapter. I belibes thats it sorry if its a bit too much or a lil weird. And yes Yugi not only are you a baby panda but you are now a puppy.

Kura: Thank you everyone! Wow… okay, the duels will have to wait, as will the date, and us watching YGOTAS and Marik's Evil Counsil. And, I know Annie, Suki , it is weird!

Sakura: Chibishipping? Never got into it… but we'll give it a go!

Yugi: Why so feel that's a joke because we're short…. Well, me.

Kura: I don't know…. But it sounds kawaii!

Everyone rolled their eyes at that. Only Kura… they sighed as they went on with the game. Jack, get it over with.

Jack growled, but then a bright light surrounded him and he became a "she."

Female Jack: OKAY! OKAY! I'LL DO THE DAMN DARE! *turns back to a "he"*

Jack growled as he pulled on a pink tutu and tried, keyword tried, to ignore everyone's laughing. He sighed and started to run.

Jack: I'M A FAIRY PRINCESS!

He returned and shoved the tutu, which he had torn off the minute he returned, to Kura's outstretched hand. She smiled as she looked at Chazz.

Chazz:… fine.

He stripped out of his clothes and ran around.

Chazz: MONKEYS FROM MARS ATE MY PEANUTS! MY PEANUTS! OOH! LOOKIE THERE! I SAW A SHINY! A SHINY! QUICK, SOMEONE BRING ME A HOE!

Kura:AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Everyone stared for a while, not getting the joke.

Crowler: I don't remember the Harry Potter books…

Kura: *dramatic gasp* OFF WITH YOU! READ THE BOOKS! WATCH THE MOVIES! Because I'm not looking them up for you. =P

Crowler huffed and walked away. Jesse looked up in thought.

Jesse: It was weird… I mean, I was in my best monster's belly. And sure, when should I pick her up? But if she's looking for a boyfriend…. Sorry, not interested.

Kura: I said Yusei after I said, "everyone state your crushes" I meant I have a crush on him….

Alexis: Uh… I can't remember exactly, but I have heard of Royalshipping, I think others called it Oceanshipping. But… Zane's more like my brother. So, it never really interested me.

Jaden: Neos.

Yugi: Dark Magician.

Yami: Magician of Black Chaos.

Yuma: Utopia.

Yusei: Stardust Dragon.

A large tub of chocolate swirl ice-cream appeared before Jaden. He began to eat quickly. It was a matter of three to four minute before it was half empty… and he still hadn't gotten a brain freeze.

Kura: O_O! Wow…

Everyone agreed as Jaden licked his fingers. Zane just glared and walked off without answering his question. Kura growled and ran after him.

Kura: OH NO YOU DON'T! ANSWER, OR NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE CHIBISITTING!

Zane growled as sat back down.

Zane: It could have been that, it could have been something else. There, I answered.

He got up and left before anyone could speak. Then, a rumbling was heard. It was….

Kura: THE ATTACK OF THE KILLER FANGIRLS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Everyone ran off in a direction, hoping to avoid the fangirls.

Fangirl#5: GIVE US SOME PUZZLESHIPPING YAMI AND YUGI!

Fangirl#4, 6, and 8902: KAIBA! MAKE OUT WITH JOEY!

Fangirl#99: GIVE ME KINGCRABSHIPPING! YUSEI! SHOW JACK YOUR JUNK!

Yusei: WHAT?!

Fangirl#27: YUMA! KISS SHARK AND ASTRAL!

Yuma: WHAT THE CRAP?!

Okay, this was getting ridiculous!

Fangirls#12, 9, 45 and 67: ASTER MARRY ME!

Estrella: FUCK OFF!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the fuming girl.

Tsu: O_O!

Everyone else: O.O!

Kura: Since when did you swear?

Estrella: Since… I dunno.

Fangirl#778: CROW! I LOVE YOU!

Fangirls#19, 850, 12430, and 98204: YAOI!

Everyone ran for cover and hid as soon as more fangirls came. They sighed in relief as the fangirls banged on the door. They could hear calls for Thiefshipping, Hikarishipping, Prideshipping, Casteshipping, Tendershipping, you name it. Everyone groaned. Atem was glad he was able to get away from Mai and Ishizu, both of whom were asleep. They sighed as they entered the living room.

Kaiba: It'd be Ishizu.

Yugi, Yami, Yusei and Yuma: It's natural.

Syrus: Sure! *hugs Mazzy*

Everyone: WE'D LOVE SOME!

Everyone but Yugi: AWW! its so cutes! look at the puppy!

Yugi: So now I'm a puppy?

Kura: No… we've got it all wrong.

Yugi: Thank you Ku-

Kura: You are the result of a baby panda mating with a puppy!

Everyone chuckled as they bowed, and certain people became chibis as they did. And what did the chibis do? They cried of course.

Everyone but Atem and Yami: WE BOW DOWN TO YOUR SEXYNESSES. KINGS OF SEXY!

They bowed continuously and laughed as soon as it was over…

Kura: review!


	22. Chapter 22

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**NOTICE! THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT, WELL NOT FIRST, AT A DUEL! A REMATCH BETWEEN ME, SAKURA YAMI, AND ESTRELLA ONGAKU! ENJOY ADNT ELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT CHAPTER CONTINUES THE GAME!**

**Duel monster cards info….**

Chapter 22: Rematch! Heaven's Fallen vs. The Ice Demon Princess!

Everyone woke up and walked outside. They stared at the two girls glaring at each other, shuffling their decks. Kura looked at Estrella and Estrella looked back with an equal force. Everyone watched as they shuffled like Joey did during his duel with Odion.*

Sakura: Let me guess, rematch?

Estrella: Uh huh…

Tsu: Kura challenged you?

Kura: I did….. and this time, I'll win!

Everyone took their seats as the two friends walked away from each other and brought out their duel disks.

Kura and Estrella: DUEL!

They both drew and looked at their cards.

Estrella: I'll go first, so I draw!

She drew another card and smiled.

Estrella: From my hand, I activate the field spell, Mountains of the Raging Blizzard!

Everyone but Estrella and Tsu shivered when the field turned into a mountain colder than Mount. Everest.

Yugi: H-how are y-you n-n-not c-cold?

Tsu: We're Snow Angels, we live in the cold.

Everyone else: Oh….

Estrella: Then, I summon Yuki Tenshi!

**Yuki Tenshi- ATK/500. DEF/1500**

**When summoned to field, Yuki Tenshi can attack your opponent directly when her attack strength is cut in half. On your second turn with Yuki Tenshi, you can special summon any monster from your that's level 4 or 5.**

Estrella: I'll end with two face downs. Your move Kura-chan.

Kura frowned as she rubbed her arms. She sighed and placed a hand over her deck.

Kura: I draw! *looks at hand* from my hand, I summon Guardian of the Raging Seas!

**Guardian of the Raging Seas- ATK/1000. DEF/2500**

**When summoned, add Guardian of the Sinful River to your hand. You can't attack your opponent the first time he's out on the field.**

Kura: So, Estrella, what do you have to say about that?

She drew a card and added it to her deck before placing a card face down on her field.

Kura: Turn, end.

Estrella smiled and drew another card.

Estrella: I cut Yuki Tenshi's attack in half and attack you directly!

Kura: RA DAMN IT!

Kura: 4000-250= 3750

Estrella: I summon Winters Nightingale in defense mode and end.

**Winters Nightingale- ATK/1200. DEF/100.**

**When summoned, add Winters Demise and Dragon of the Raging Blizzard to your hand.**

Estrella: I'll end there.

Kura growled as she drew another card. She looked at it and smiled.

Kura: I summon Guardian of the Sinful River! And then, I activate, Pot of Greed! So I draw two cards! *draws once more* And then I attack Yuki Tenshi directly with Guardian of the Raging Seas. But I didn't forget about your face downs, thanks to Guardian of the Sinful River, they can't be activated!

Estrella: WHAT?!

Estrella: 4000- 500=3500

Kura: Turn end.

Estrella growled as she drew a card. She took one look and laughed. Everyone looked at her, wondering what she drew.

Estrella: From my hand, I activate the spell card, REVENGE OF THE MOUNTAINS! Thanks to this, I sacrifice Winters Nightingale and Yuki Tenshi from my grave, in order to summon, DRAGON OF THE RAGING BLIZZARD!

Dragon of the Raging Blizzard: ATK/3000. DEF/2500.

When summoned summoned, should the field spell Mountains of the Raging Blizzard be out, your opponent loses a thousand life points. And for each card in your hand, you gain 100 life points.

Estrella: This is gonna hurt…

Kura: 3750-1000=2750.

Kura: You done yet?!

Estrella: Yes… and I have three cards in my hand.

Estrella: 3500+300=3800

Kura: Finally! I draw!

This time, it was Kura's turn to laugh.

Kura: I activate, THE CHANGE OF HEART!

Ryou and Bakura: HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT?!

Kura: So your dragon is mine! This is payback!

Estrella: 3800-1000= 2800

Estrella: We're almost even….

Kura: Now I sacrifice your dragon and my monsters in order to summon… THE WINTER STAR DRAGON!

**Winter Star Dragon- ATK/2800. DEF/3000.**

**When summoned, add the Morning Star Dragon to your hand and special summon him next turn in order to give the Winter Star Dragon 1000 extra attack points. **

Estrella: Shit….

Kura: Now attack!

Estrella: I activate negate attack!

Kura: I activate Guardian of the Raging Seas special ability! I can destroy all face downs on the field!

All face down cards were destroyed.

Kura: And I get to attack a second time thanks to the Winter Star's second affect!

Estrella: 2800-2800=0

Kura: Winner.

Estrella: You've grown as a duelist… nice to see I have some competition.

Kura: Wouldn't want it any other way.

Estrella got up and walked over to Kura. The two smiled at each other as they pulled out their next truth or dares…

Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

Chapter 23: Mmm… pasta and more t o ds!

Kura smiled as she handed everyone out the pasta from Mazzchess.

Kura: We got a lot more requests, so here, they are!

lkfan

Crowler,say in a poetry how you feel about each one in gx era.  
Tea become abridged for 2 chapters,btw:friendship suucks

Annabella Lucy Nox

Awesome chapter! Thanks for doing my truths and dares. I love the part where Jack and Chazz were publicly humiliated (No offense to Chazz and Jack, but you two had it coming)  
Truth  
Everyone: Do any of you watch Death Note? If so, do you think Light is an idiotic murderer that doesn't know the meaning of justice? (I ask this because I hate Light with a burning passion and L is awesome)  
Kaiba, Besides Blue eyes White Dragon, what's your favorite Duel Monster?  
Jesse, What's your favorite color? (P.S. You can pick up my OC, Cierra, at 8 and, don't worry, she's not looking for a boyfriend. She just wants to get to know you and maybe be friends.)  
GX Cast, Are you all pissed that 4kids never dubbed the last episode of season 3 and all of season 4?  
Dare  
Bakura, (gives several murder weapons) I dare you to violently murder the Pink Toad bitch AKA Umbitch AKA Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter. (I hate her even more than Light, if you do kill her, you get a batch of cookies)  
Crowler, I dare you to read/watch all of the Harry Potter books/movies  
Everyone, I dare you all to go to DisneyLand  
Yuesi, I dare you to eat this freshly baked German chocolate cake (hands him the cake)  
Joey, I dare you to sing Brooklyn Rage.  
Thanks  
-ALN

HirakiFTW777

Truth  
Dr Crowler, Why the hell do you wear makeup?  
Dare  
Chazz, I dare you to listen to Rebecca Black sing Friday for 2 hours

epickiya14

oh yug mix of a baby panda & puppy..  
truths  
kaiba, which pairin is 2 ur liking pride or puppy  
yami atem, heard of monarchshipping? u like? *smirks*  
shark, ur hair scares me... is it natural?  
dares  
yusei... read ten kingcrabshipping fanfics  
yami dress as a girl n see how many boys ask you out includin the ygi cast n go out w/ one n tell us about the date... i kno torture but i love ya!  
epickiya14 is out!  
love the chapter btw XD

Mazzchess

I have some more truths and dares but im going to wait till i get together with my friend later tonight before i send them cuz she wants to send some in too. *passes out the pasta* enjoy everyone! thanks a bunch for the hug Syrus *trys to not fangirl* the result of a baby panda mating with a puppy is Yugi? im so telling that to my neice shes so gonna go around telling everybody that now. im sorry yugi that everyone one thinks that you are a baby panda and i guess now a puppy but thats what you get for being so adorables and being a lot of girls first anime/cartoon crushes. or maybe that was Joey or Yami i forgot who. Sakura and Kura if you want to get to 50 chapters of Truths and Dares my neice, , two best friends, and me will be happy to supply you will plenty of them.

Hi there Sakura and Kura. Im here with my friends Yukii, Russia, Mangolia and some Truths and Dares  
Yukii:  
Truths- Everyone: if you had to sacifice one person who would it be?  
Dares- Aki,Alexis and Tea: have a food fight. Winner gets fifty dollors and has to go on a date with the person they like. Joey: Give up your Red Eyes Black Dragon to someone besides your friends for three chapters.

Russia:  
Truths: None  
Dares: All the guys: Sing "Baby" by Justin Beiber and "Im Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO plus sing AND dance to "Im Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred

Mangolia:  
Truths: I have noticed you have many friends that follow you. the only time i i see you with a female is in a deul or in an aguement. With your pretty boy hair are you gay?

Me:  
Truths: Everybody: where are yalls parents? everytime i watch any of yalls seris i never see your parents. Do you ever go to school to learn something beside dueling you know like Math, Science, Reading stuff like that or is school just not that important?  
Yami: What do you think of Season Zero verion of yourself? Do you wish to be more like him in anyway?  
Question: Kura and Sakura: can i give Seto five minutes to be mean? you know so he doesnt completly blow a fuse when his time to be nice is up and goes around being extra super mean? he could use it whenever he want but only once if that okay with you.  
Dares: Jaden give my Yukii a hug. Joey,Tristion,Syrus,Jack,Leo,Crow and Shark: Sing and if possible dance to Wow Fantastic Baby by i think its Big Bang while dresses in rainbow bikini tops and short school girl skirts.

All Four of Us: Go into Wallmart, act gay and be problem costumers and when you leave sing and Dance to "Baby Got Back"  
Me: Hope our truths/dares are not to dificult and can help you get to you 50-100 chapter goal Sakura and Kura

Kura: Wow… thanks Mazzy! Hmmm…..

Tea: Friendship is the greatest thing ever! Nothing is more powerful than friendship! Not even Chuck Norris!

Kura: Shut up Tea!

Kaiba: What's prideshipping?

Sakura: It's you and Yami paired up.

Kaiba: I prefer that than to be paired up with the mutt.

Puppyshipping fangirls: WHY?! DX

Prideshipping fangirls: YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Kura: O.o?

Sakura: No, we haven't, but would you recomend it?

Kaiba:... hmm... I'd say... Obelisk the Tormentor.

Kura: Uh well duh!

Kaiba growled at Kura as she ran off. They ran around chasing each other and everyone watched on amusedly.

Jesse: Okay, thanks for letting me know. I'll pick her up on time. And, uh... I'd say a tie between blue and green.

Gx Cast: YEAH!

Kura: I think this chapter will be split into two... Jaden, anything you want to do?  
Jaden: *hugs Yukii*

Kura: Meh... why not?

Kaiba: Good... then I can do this!

He slammed his brief case on Kura's head, KOing her. Everyone gasped as he dragged her away. Everyone looked shocked for a moment.

Sakura: Time he got his revenge I guess... back to the game!

Everyone: How should we know where they are?

Yugi: My mom is cut out of the 4kids version of our show.

Jaden: Do I even have parents?

Estrella: Yes, they gave you Yubel.

Everyone else looked at each other as they got up and followed Kaiba.

Sakura: Kaiba, you having fun?

Kaiba: *glare*

Sakura: Well, in five minutes, go to Wallmart.

FIVE MINUTES LATER!

Sakura: Do you mean gay as in happy or gay as in yaoi and yuri?

Kura: We'll do both! *kisses Estrella*

Tsu: Blueshipping anyone?

Sakura: I prefer, Wingshipping *kisses Tsu, and then both their lights*

Estrella: Hmm... I like any pairings with ASter, but my own, thanks for this Kura, Silvershipping is better.

Kura: I prefer Fallenshipping... *kisses Sakura*

Kaiba: *kisses Yami*

Joey: *running around being all happy like*

Everyone: Review, the fun continues next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! THe Ultimate Game!

**Kura: Hello everyone! How do I look? *flips a strand of brown hair behind her shoulders***

**Yuma: You changed?**

**Sakura:*looking like Kura* Yup, and it's about time we did...**

**Kura: Enjoy our second Kaiba's nice days!**

Chapter 24: Kaiba's Nice Days Part 2, Day 2

Kaiba stared silently at the little brunette chibi before him. Her sky blue eyes sparkled as she giggled. Who was this chibi? Well...

Sakura: Thanks for watching Kura for me Seto... *leaves*

Yup, Seto Kaiba is stuck babysitting Chibi Kura. A very HAPPY Chibi Kura... on sugar rush... Oh Ra help him...

Chibi Kura: DADDY!*points to Seto*

Kaiba frowned as his eye twitched, but he reached over and picked up the little girl. Her dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes had paled to a sky blue and she was wearing a white sweater that was a bit too big for her, and gray shorts. Seto had to admit, anyone who saw him with her would immediately believe he is her father...

Chibi Yugi: Mommy?

Chibi Kura: *pointing to Seto* DADDY! ^_^

Seto groaned as he grabbed the stroller and put the three... wait... three?

Chibi Tsu: DADDY!

Seto chuckled as he saw her in the basket of the stroller.* He put the other two chibis up in the front and pushed the stroller outside. As predicted, everyone who saw Chibi Kura, asked if he was her father... it didn't help that she called him "DADDY!" every few seconds. He decided to avoid the pool and headed to the park... not a good idea.

Chibi Yugi: Wha dat? *points to a duck*

Kaiba: A duck. It goes "quack."

Chibi Yugi: Quack?

Seto nodded and Chibi Yugi began to clap and quack. Everyone passing by cooed at the sight.

Chibi Tsu: Wa dat? *points to bee*

Kaiba: A bee. They go "buzz" and sting people.

Chibi Tsu smiled as she grabbed a needle and began to poke Seto with it while going "buzz" the whole time. Chibi Kura looked around and pointed to a...

Chibi Kura: Wa dat?

Seto looked over and his eyes widened.

Kaiba: A... a goat? They go "baaahh" and make milk.

Chibi Kura: BAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

The goat, a kid actually*, walked over to them. It then continuously followed the group.

Kaiba: *thinking* Note to self, never agree to chibi-sitt ever again...

When they got home, the kid had refused to return and had become a member of Chibi Kura's ever-growing family...

**Kura: That was fun. Review and here are the chibi talk translations.**

**Chibi Yugi: Wha dat?= What that?**

**Chibi Tsu and Chibi Kura: Wa dat? = What that?**

**And the whole thing about Chibi Tsu in the basket of the stroller, my brother used to do that when we were little anda baby goat is called a kid. **


	25. Chapter 25

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

Chapter 25: Bad News

Kura, now back to her normal teen self, walked out into her backyard where everyone was having a dip in the pool. She sighed as she pulled out the reviews.

Kura: We have received the following reviews.

Annabella Lucy Nox

Good Chapter  
Truth  
Kaiba, What''s your favorite book?  
Tristian, What are your thoughts on the abridged verison of you?  
Zane, What's your favorite song?  
Dare  
Jaden, I dare you to bungee jump off the Golden Gate Bridge  
Crow, I dare you to BASE jump off the empire state building  
Yugi, I dare you to eat this batch of chocolate chip cookies  
Yuma, I dare you to turn into a chibis for 1 chapter.

animegal999

Me: I've been thinking...  
Suki: Yeah?  
Me: I wanna add some dares!  
Suki: Oh boy...  
Me: Dares  
Yugi: Panda Cosplay!  
Alexis: Sing Final Distance by Utada Hikaru.  
Jaden: Summon Neos so Jesse can get that autograph.  
Leo: Let Luna go on a date with Heart.  
Everyone: Kiss your crush!  
Suki: Truths  
Syrus: Are you jealous of Jesse 'cause he's Jaden's best friend?  
Hassleberry: Would you really do anything for Jaden?  
Everyone: What is your least favorite card in your decks?  
Leo: Would you dress as Luna again if we asked really nicely?

Mazzchess

He ment gay as in yaoi but what you did works too. Now I wish I hadn't to my niece about yugi being baby panda n puppy. She won't shut up about it n wants to see Yugi in panda suit while barking like a puppy. At Wal-Mart we mean as act HAPPY sorry for not specifically saying that we all range in age from 13- mid to late 20s so we had different ideas on what to ask n of us really watched any weird after the Original Yu-Gi-Oh but we try anyway fir the other :OH SYRUS! Me:-*hits Yukii with a bag of books*Already told I don't say "OH SYRUS" Yuckii :*smiles* you just did Me:ONE TIME AND IT WAS TO GET YOU TO SHUT UP. SAY I SAY IT AGAIN AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE AS MANY CUPS OF COFFEE AS MONGOLIA! Yukii: shutting up now. Thank you. kaiba I'm call you seto from now on cuz I never remember how to spell it. We thank you for doing our truth and dares when ever you need some more just tell us and we'll give our best shot. kura n sakura if you need the lyrics to wow fantastic baby I think I can pm them in English n the original : she thinks the blue hair is hot syrus! Me: I need 30 cups of coffee n a bag Of 30000 20 pound books. And once again ONE TIME N I WATCHED ONLY ONE EPISODE THE FIRST ONE. Yukii: LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT! Me: know what Yukii? Yukii: what? Me: I dare you to French Kiss Syrus for 15 : k*Frenchs Syrus* Me*takes pic n sends to Japan * that is now on its way to kiku Yukii: Nooooooo! Me: *Smiles* yup I'm going to run for my life now. We'll send in some dares n truths next time or more likely in about 5 Minutes. Bye *starts running for life n true to calm Yuki down* Mongolia n Russia: use this Yuki*throws her a net* don't hurts her to bad. We all look forward to reading n reviewing the next chapter. Bye!

Me:We four are back. Well right now it us three girls till Mongolia gets back. And yes our Russia Is a GIRL. We is here to annoy and torture- I mean play truth or dare with you guys. And congrats on your win Kura. Yukii gonna give her truth/Dares first.  
Yukii:*listen to music on her laptop*  
Me: Yukii? YUKII! *pulls out Yukiis headphones*  
Yukii: wah? Oh right dares n stuff  
here's my truths: uh... Syrus what do you think about my friend Mazzypoo over there? You know she likes you right? Me: No I don't! Yukii:*ignores Mazzy* Why are you so short Yugi? I mean come on your like what 15 16?  
Dares: Syrus:Ask out my Mazzypoo Me: I told you I don't like him. Yukii: for that Mazzy you go out with Syrus and Seto AND make out with Mokuba for 20 Minutes Me:No! Yukii:yes or no gummy bears for you Me:Noooo! Spare the gummy bears! I'll do it. Seto you have permission to be super mean to me for this and sorry Mokuba *makes out with Mokuba for 20 Minutes* . .*runs to nearest corner and trys to think about anything* Yukii: That's for making me French everyone make out with whatever card you think is hottest.  
Russia: Hiya everyone!  
Truths: Tea if you be any type of fairy what would you be?  
Tami: tell us why do you inhabit Yugi? You like him or something?  
Everyone: we made brownies. Lots of brownies. Want like half the batch? *points to 20 trucks filled with trays of all types of brownies*  
Dares:Tea: go give mazz a friendship speech or something so she comes out and dress up like... the baby panda- I mean Yugi.  
Joey: be a chibi Easter bunny.  
Yami: give me ?  
Mongolia:*walks in with bag of books and sweets* back. I ain't got no truths or dares this time. But I was speaking to that guy over there when I ask my truth last time *Glances at Yugi* pretty boy hair... any way here's some sweets for Mokuba since Russia texted me what Mazzy did*hands over sweets * I'll go ask Mazzy what her truths and dares were then tell you.-five minutes later-  
Mazzy truths:  
Yuesi: can you teach my niece how to deul on your motorcycle thingie?  
Astral: do you like to read detective novels?  
Syrus: are you and Yugi related in anyway because you kinda look the Same to me.  
Yugi: I'm writing a fanfic about you. How do you feel about that?  
Dares:  
Jack: act like Seto  
Seto:dye your hair green and and put it in to spikes  
Joey: say "OH you think me cruel? Yes I steal my enemies pockets" and "Ahh! Everybody run the Jellie Babies are going to attack"  
Tea: say "look at all the pretty teeth with blood and gums on them!"  
Mongolia: That's all she:- Me: Seto take Mokuba to Disneyland or wherever he wants and be a great big brother Mongolia:That's all she has we'll be leaving so we can try to get mazzchess out of the corner. Bye. I think there'll be no more truth or dares from use till she comes out. Oh Mokuba she'll be nice to you for life to try to make up for possibly scarring you. Can you say bye Mazzy? Me: No. I made out with a child. I'm scarred for life staying here for a good long while. *looks to see Yukii,Russia and Mongolia glaring at me* okokok bye everyone

epickiya14

truths  
crowler... what the heck made u decide 2 wear makeup  
kaiba... so... how was the kiss with yami  
chazz... what do u think of rivalshipping

dares  
yami... ur gonna hate me... be the season 0 of urself dresses in PINK leather  
joey... admit ur a furry and dress like one  
jesse... dress in black  
yusei... be an uke... u hav 2 choose ur seme... or kura will 4 u

ill b back!

lkfan

I also dare everyone to act out Episode 8-Fartabet no jutsu!Sakura gives roles,jura script,estrella direct and tsu be narrator,others who dont get a role are audience

Sakura: Uh…. What's Fartabet no jutsu?

Kaiba: Hmm…. I'd have to say…. To Kill a Mockingbird. As for the kiss Kiya… it was okay.

Kura: I love that book! And OKAY! *approaches Yuma*

Yuma: Wait wait wait! Don't you da-

Kura: ^_^

Chibi Yuma: Whewe my gwannwy?... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DX

Zane: Riot by 30 Seconds to Mars.*

Yugi and Syrus: We do?

Everyone else: You do.

Yugi: Uh…. No, I'd probably remember that.

Syrus: Me too… and takes for the kisses! Uh…. What do I think of Mazzy? She's okay, I guess…but I'm not really looking for a girlfriend.

Chazz: Rivalshipping?

Kura showed him a picture of him and Jaden in a very…. Ahem… exotic scene.

Chazz: O.O! HELL NO! THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!

Kura smiled as she put it away. She then walked over to Yusei.

Kura: Well? Who do you choose?

Yusei looked around and closed his eyes. He then walked in a 360 a few times. He stopped and lifted his finger...

Yusei: Yami.

The two left to go have some... fun.

Kura: Okay, next up...

Jaden: *summons Neos*

Kura: Just to make this more interesting… *Millennium Choker glows*

Jesse: *becomes a chibi*

Chibi Jesse: NWEOS! I WAN AUTWOGWAPH!

Neos: *chuckles as he gives Chibi Jesse his autograph*

Chibi Jesse: TWANK WOU! *turns back to normal as Neos disappears*

Jesse looked around and smiled at the piece of paper in his hands. He then looked at Kura, and shrugged as he dressed in black.

Joey: OH you think me cruel? Yes I steal my enemies pockets!

Everyone looked confused at this, but they chuckled anyways. They then turned around and continued with the game.

Kura: YUSEI! YAMI! WE NEED YOU!

The two males came out glowing and blushing.

Kura: Uh…. Kinda weird I have to kiss Yusei… and he kisses Akiza… who kisses him… and the ones who don't have a crush, sit out of this.

Everyone who has a crush: *kisses their crush*

Kura: Hmm…. Okay, this chapter will officially be split into two or three. If we do your dare in a random chapter, we will let you know. Anyways, I'm ending the game here for now.

Jaden: Why? We can still finish the others-

Kura: No, you see…. Today's my last day on a computer, I don't have one at home, so I won't be updating ANY of my stories. You guys can still leave reviews. We'd appreciate that!

Sakura: We will be on summer vacation, so as a gift to all those who've reviewed, here's a sneak peek at "Wilting Flower" a Gx fanfic. Enjoy!

Everyone: THANK YOU FOR BEING WITH US THIS FAR! SEE YOU IN THE FALL!

Kura: This fic is inspired by the anime, Kanon! We hope you enjoy it when it comes out!

**_Wilting Flower_**

**_Summary: He didn't know what to say. He wanted to punch something, someone, anything at all. He stared at the sleeping girl before him. She had been asleep for the past ten years. But then…why does her face? And what's this feeling he has inside his heart? Everything that he had been through, was it just a dream?_**

**_Chapter 1: The Visit_**

**_Zane Truesdale, AKA, Hell Kaiser, didn't know how he got roped into helping out in the hospital, but here he was. He looked at Syrus and Jaden, both of whom were with him. They needed volunteer work in order to graduate, so they joined him. He sighed as he walked up to the front desk. A woman with reddish brown hair was behind the counter._**

**_"Hello," she said, "I'm Serenity Devlin.*" She shook the two males and one female's hands, "I will show you around." Serenity got up and motioned them to follow her. As soon as she did, a girl with long black hair and teal eyes rushed in panting._**

**_"S-sorry… traffic…" she said. She stood up and smiled, "so, how is she?" Serenity smiled back._**

**_"Better than yesterday. Want to see her?" The girl nodded and they all headed to a room. Serenity took the folders from the door and entered. What everyone saw, or should I say whom everyone saw, was shocking…._**

**_"Is that…." Zane said. His brother and his friend looked at him, "Aster Phoenix?" The girl with black hair glared at him._**

**_"How do you know my sister's name?!" She snapped. Zane looked even more shocked as he sat down. She had a sister? He didn't even know she was a she! He looked down in wonder…_**

**_'What's going on?' He wondered as the girl slapped him._**

**_"ANSWER ME!" She said, tears in her eyes, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BABY SISTER?!" She fell to her knees…._**


	26. Chapter 26

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimage Game!

Chapter 26: The Original Kings of Games vs. Heaven's Fallen and Hell's Risen!

Everyone was sitting in a Kaibadome, empty of all people but those inside. Estrella stood up and walked to t he arena.

Estrella: Hello folks! Welcome to the match of the century! Yugi and Yami vs. Kura and Sakura! Also, before the duel begins, we have some more guests! Drum roll please?!

Joey and Tristan complied. The the door opened and several people came in, along with a rat and four turtles.

Tsu: From the Harry Potter series we have Harry Potter, duh, the Weaslys, Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and Sirius Black! And we have our very own beloved turtles in a half shell! Leonardo! Donatello! Raphael! Michelangelo! And their sensei, Master Splinter! April, Caxey and Angel will come in later. Now enjoy the duel!

Kura: I draw! I summon Guardian of Chastity in defense and end my turn.

Guardian of Chastity: ATK/900 DEF/1000

Yugi: I draw. I summon Beacer Warrior and end with a face down.

Beaver Warrior: ATK/1200 DEF/1500

Sakura: Draw! I put this in face down defense position and end my turn.

Yami: I draw! I set two card faced down and end my turn.

Kura: Good, now I attack Yami directly qith Guardian of Chastity! And it's all thanks to her special ability.

Yami: I activate negate attack!

Kura: Grrr... fine, I end.

Yugi:Good, now me Beaver warrior will take out your Guardian!

Kura: Damn it! Why did I forget to put her back in defense?!

Kura LP: 4000-300=3700

Mikey: 'Cause you suck at this game?!

Everyone chuckled except Kura.

Sakura: Don't piss her off Mikey, she already has two stories in which you and Raph are chicks!

Raph: WHAT THE SHELL?!

Kura: YOU'RE STILL MY FAVORITE TURTLE RAPHAEL!

Yami: I summon to the field,my Celtic Guardian! I end my turn.

Celtic Guardian: ATK/1400 DEF/1200

Sakura: I summon Guardian of Sorrow in attack mode!Then I activate the field spell, DEATH WOODS!

The field turned into a dark forest. Everyone in the stands sat in anticipation. Who would win this duel?

**Kura: Hey guys! It's July 13, 2013 and we wish all of our readers a happy belated 4th of July and asmyou can see, we. Are. BAAAAAAACCKKKK! That's right, keep sending in your T o Ds. I also accept them via PM, don't be shy, I don't bite! **

** Sakura: As you can see, we got some new players, and it's true about Kura writing a TMNT ficmor two, actually a series, in which Raph and Mikey are girl. The series is called Expect the Unexpected and the first story, Why me?! Is completed, so if you love either Harry Potter or TMNT, send in stuff for the mwntioned characters! **

**Kura: Review!**


	27. Authors notes- changes and delays sorry!

Yugioh! Truth or Dare! The Ultimate Game!

**AUTHORS NOTES FOR YGO! To D! T U G!**

**Kura and Sakura enter a room. It's full of pictures, words and other things. Sakura sat down and gently laid Kura down on her lap. Kura smiled as Sakura began to rub her wings slowly. They sighed after a while, nodding to each pther before turning to face their readers.**

**Sakura: Hey** **everyone, well this isn't a chapter, I just wanted to let you know, that I won't be updating this in a while, maybe I will more once I can figure out how to write more than 600 something words on my tab. And, yes I changed the category to x-overs because we decided to add more series into our game and maybe, MAYBE, we might raise our goal from 100 to something else. Our minimum is 50 right now.**

**Kura nodded, and sighed once again.**

**Kura: I hope this clears things up for somepeople, but our main focus will be the YGO seroes, so yeah... if we do update it will be for previous dares, the slave ones, duel ones, dr-fanmai-lover's t o ds, and Kaiba's nice days. So, the title stays the same, no questions. And I guess we will see you later. And please give me ideas for Kaiba's nice days! He needs 50! We have 2 so far I believe.**

**Sakura nodded and kissed Kura gently. They smiled at each other as they stood up and walked out of the room, once stepping out, the room was left in darkness.**


End file.
